Can I Love You
by VASHORTYGIRL
Summary: He's in love and she is scared and doesn't believe it. How far will he go to get the girl and how far will she run. Shawn MichaelOC and others If your enjoying this story check out Taken and take a walk on the dark side...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We own none of the wrestlers in this story they are soully owned by McMahon. This story is written for fun and that alone.

Tammy got into her car and slammed the door, once again a dead in. For the past three weeks she had been going out everyday job hunting and once again she was told, "We'll call you if something comes available." She pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. One of these days I will not be going home empty handed, she thought to herself.

After about a twenty-minute drive she was home. She pulled into the driveway and got out of her car, she knelt down and rubbed her cat as she headed into the house. She closed the door with a heavy sigh and decided that she was going to do the one thing that all people done when they're down. Tammy headed to the kitchen to grab some ice cream to drown her sorrows in. She depressed the button on the answering machine and listened to her messages as she loaded a bowl full of the sinful stuff.

"Hey Tam's its me Christy, just thought I'd call to remind you that I'll be there at about 5:30 to pick you up for the wrestling show tonight, laters." "Shit, Shit, I totally forgot," Tammy looked up at the clock on the wall, it was 4:47. Tammy ran up stairs dumping the bowl of ice cream in the sink on her way.

Jumping in the shower Tammy quickly washed and ran back into her room. She ransacked her clothes, throwing clothes here and there until she finally found what she wanted. Quickly she pulled on her hip hugger jeans and her WWE T-shirt, she never could decide which wrestler she liked best so she just had a plain black shirt with the letters WWE across the front in red. Tammy pulled on her shoes and sat down at her dresser. She wasn't very big on putting make up on or doing her hair, but she knew that once Christy got there she would moan and groan about it. After she had pulled her hair up she applied some foundation and lip-gloss. Tammy heard the doorbell ring; looking once more in the mirror, she headed down and let her friend in.

"Hey girl, lets go," Tammy stated looking at her friend as she opened the door, hoping to get out of there before Christy tried to doll her up so to speak. "Come on Tam's is that what you're wearing. Why don't you let me pick something out for you and put some more make up on you, " Christy said looking her friend up and down. "No, No that's perfectly all right. Anyway I heard that if you get there early enough you can watch the wrestlers pull in as you wait," Tammy said walking to the car. "Fine then, but one day I'll get you to let me give you a make over," Tammy said following her friend.

The girls arrived at the Civic Center and took their places in line. Christy began moving around and bouncing, "Jesus, I should have peed before we left," Christy said as she looked around. "Well just walk up there and ask the security guard if you can go in to pee real quick," Tammy replied pointing at the guard. "Yeah I guess I can do that but you have to go with me," Christy said dragging Tammy by the arm toward the guard.

"Excuse me sir," Christy said getting the guards attention. "Yes," He replied. "We really have to pee, can you please let us in to the bathroom, please," Christy asked using her best sexy look. The guard looked around and then back at the girls, "Well I'm really not suppose too," He said. "But it want take long and I promise we want cause any trouble, just right in and right out I promise," Christy said running her hand up his arm. "Well ok but right in and right out. Just go through the doors and take a left the bathrooms well be right in front of you," the guard said as he opened the door for the girls.

The girls went in and followed the guard's directions. Christy stopped once they were out of sight of the guard. "Ok now let's see what we can get into," Christy said looking at her friend. "What! No Christy we promised to the bathroom and back," Tammy stated flatly to her friend. "Oh come on, don't be a stick in the mud. For once just let your hair down," Christy said as she began to walk off. "Ok but if we get into trouble I'm blaming it all on you," Tammy said following after Christy.

They walked the hall for a good 30 minutes, and still they had not caught sight of any of the wrestlers. "Well I guess we'll go to the bathroom now and wait for the show to start. After all we can't go back out side," Christy said making her way back to the bathroom. As they made their way back up the hall and waited patiently in the bathroom till time for the show. Once the show started they took their seats and enjoyed watching the guys and making remarks about what they would like to do to each one of them. Finally at 11 o'clock the show ended and the girls left.

"Hey I'm starving how about we stop and get some thing to eat," Christy said. "Lead on, I'm starved too," Tammy replied. Christy pulled into an Ihop after a few minutes. The girls got out and went in and found a booth to sit at. They sat eating and joking about the matches. "My god did you see Chris Jericho, that man is fine," Christy said taking a sip of her drink. "Yeah but he's married," Tammy said as she pushed food around on her plate. "I know but you know what they say what happens on the road stays on the road," Christy said as she wiggled her eyebrows. Tammy couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

One booth down three guys sat listening in on what the girls was saying. "Well there you go Chris, you just said that you wanted a piece of ass and god has delivered," Adam said to his friend. "Yeah, Yeah I heard, just goes to show ya, what the women really want is me," Chris replied with grin. "Ok you two knock it off, and Chris I believe it was only the one talking about it," Shawn said. "Hey Shawn can you see them," Adam asked. "Move your head and I might Blondie," Shawn stated as he tried to look past Adam's head. Adam moved so that Shawn could see them.

"Hey Tammy I have a good one, I could take that whipped cream and do some very naughty things with Chris oh, oh and Adam," Christy said as she licked whipped cream off of her fingers. "Good god is that all you think about," Tammy said laughing and shaking her head. "Well come to think of it yes, that is one sandwich I would love to be the meat in the middle of it," Christy stated with a laugh. "Oh my god," Tammy laughed.

Chris and Adam choked on their drinks when they heard what the girl said. Shawn just chuckled. "Well now a wild one, wouldn't be the first time, would it Chris," Adam said looking at his friend. "Nope can't say that it would be," Chris said smiling back at Adam. "Come on Shawn what does she look like," Adam asked. "Well she's has long blonde hair, skinny, and she is dressed very sexy," Shawn said letting his eyes wonder over her upper body. "What about the other one, what does she look like," Chris asked. "Can't tell she is sitting with her back to us, hold on looks like she's getting up," Shawn said watching the girl scoot out of the booth.

"I have to go to the bathroom, you slut, try not to molest the syrup while I'm gone," Tammy said as she walked off. She could hear Christy laughing behind her. Tammy looked down as she walked.

Shawn noticed that she was looking down, he decided to take the chance and stood up to block her path. She was pretty, simple but pretty. She had long hair pulled back into a ponytail and it was chestnut brown with gold and red highlights. Shawn noticed that she didn't have on very much make-up. Shawn stood up just as she got to their booth.

Tammy ran right into someone, "Oh god I'm sorry I wasn't watching," she couldn't finish what she was saying after she realized that she had just about bulldozed over the heartbreak kid. Now all she could do was stare. "No damage done, you ok sweet thing," Shawn said trying not to laugh. "Um, a, I'm really sorry," Tammy said as she got hold of herself and went to step around him. "Don't run away why don't you and your friend join us," Shawn said gesturing to the table where his companions sat. It was all that Tammy could do to keep from having her eyes pop out of her head. "Oookay, just let me get her," Tammy said turning around and heading back to her friend.

Tammy managed to get back to the table to get her friend, the need to pee forgotten. "Oh my god, you will never guess who just asked me and you to come sit with them," Tammy said excitedly. "Who the pope," Christy replied. "Nope your sandwich and the heartbreak kid," Tammy said trying not to shout. "Are you serious," Christy said rising from her seat. "Yep come on, maybe you can have your sandwich after all," Tammy said leading Christy over to the table.

Adam and Shawn stood as the girls approached. Adam took Christy's hand and motioned for her to sit between him and Chris. "My names Christy and this is my friend Tammy," Christy said as she sat down. "Well nice to meet you Tammy, and nice to meet you Christy," Chris said running his finger across Christy's neck. Under the table Adam had placed his hand on Christy's leg and was rubbing it. "Yeah nice to meet you Christy, and you too Tammy," he said watching Christy's face. Shawn sat down beside Tammy and offered her, his hand, Tammy took it and shook it, "Nice to meet you Tammy," he said.

They sat and talked for several hours. Adam and Chris were both now messing with Christy under the table, twice she had almost lost it and moaned but she held her composer. "So how long are you guys in town for," Tammy asked trying not to pay attention to what was going on across the table from her. "Two maybe three days," Shawn said noticing how Tammy wouldn't look at her friend. "OH! I mean oh that's cool," Christy said trying not to fall apart both guys were taking turns rubbing between her legs making her wet. "I think its time to get back to the hotel, unless Christy wants to stay here," Adam said as he leaned over and kissed Christy on the neck. "No we can go, I just need to take my car home," Christy said. "How about I take your car to my house and you can pick it up tomorrow," Tammy said finally looking at her friend and smiling. "Ok, that'll work too," Christy said as she stood up between Adam and Chris. "And if Shawn don't mind Tammy can give him a ride to his hotel," Chris said as he turned to go with the other two. "Yeah that's fine with me how about you Tammy," Shawn asked as he looked over at Tammy. "Yeah sure," Tammy said standing. Chris and Adam didn't wait for a response they were already out the door with Christy in tow.

Shawn and Tammy went out and Shawn grabbed his bag out of the car and then watched as they drove off. Tammy and Shawn got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "So where to," Tammy asked as she drove. "Well I'm not sure, I got in late and went straight to the arena. I didn't even think to ask those two which hotel McMhann has us up at," Shawn said. Tammy decided to go out on a limb, "Well instead of driving around half the night looking for the hotel, you could just come stay at my house and in the morning go from there. Its out in the country so you wouldn't have to worry about getting bombarded by fans in the morning when you leave," Tammy said. "Alright, we'll go to your place," Shawn said liking the sound of her idea. "All right then set back and enjoy the ride it'll take about twenty minutes," Tammy said as she got on the interstate.


	2. Chapter 2

Tammy and Shawn arrived at her house twenty minutes later. After unlocking the door Tammy led Shawn into the living room. "Well this is it, you can use the guest room. Just go up the stairs and it's the first room on the right. I'm at the other end of the hall," She said nervously. "Ok, that'll be fine," Shawn said and then added, "Well I guess its time to hit the hay, I'll just go on up, Good night," Shawn crossed the room and kissed Tammy on the cheek before heading up the stairs.

Tammy grabbed a pillow off the couch and screamed into it. "God what kind of idiot am I. First off I have the beautiful man in my home and what do I do nothing. Absolutely nothing," Tammy says to herself and then falls back on the couch clutching the pillow in front of her face.

"I was going to ask if it was ok if I took a shower, but since you're busy," Shawn said standing in the door way smiling. Tammy jumped and fell off the couch. "Um, I'm not busy. Yeah you can take a shower I was going to bed," Tammy said as she walked out of the living room and up the stairs. She was so embarrassed that she practically ran to her room and slammed the door.

After a while she could her the shower in the bathroom running and knew that Shawn was in there, naked. With water running over his muscles and down his stomach to his. Tammy shook her head and rolled over getting a hold of her thoughts before they got her into trouble. Finally after hours of tossing and turning Tammy went to sleep.

Shawn stood in the hall looking at her door, pondering if he should just go in. On a second thought Shawn turned and went to his room and lay down on the bed. Never in his life had he went home with a woman and went to bed, literally to bed. No kissing, no touching, and no sex, this was all new to him. He knew she wasn't lesbian or anything like that, he could tell from the way she looked at him. Plus given the fact of how she was acting when he stepped back into the living room. That last thought made Shawn chuckle, all of this made Shawn only want her more, but he only had a few days or did he. Vince had been promising him some time off, so maybe he could call the big guy in the morning and request it.

Shawn rolled over to go to sleep since he had decided to take some time off. Now all he had to do was convince Tammy to allow him to stay for a while. He would figure that out in the morning. Shawn fell asleep thinking about how she would feel in his arms.

The next morning Tammy awakens by the phone ringing. Quickly she grabs the one beside her bed, "Hello," she said. "Girl, oh my god," the voice on the other side said. "Good morning Christy, I take it that you got your sandwich wish," Tammy said setting up in the bed. "Hell yeah, and oh my god. The things that we did, this is absolutely in the top of my sexual experiences," Christy said excitedly. "Well I'm happy for you, now can I go back to sleep," Tammy said to her friend on the phone.

"Hey are you not going to kiss and tell too, what happened with you and Shawn," Christy said in a goofy voice. "Absolutely nothing we got here he showered and I went to bed," Tammy said blowing some hair out of her face that had fell down over her forehead. "No way you're lying. No one takes the heartbreak kid home with them not rape his fine ass. Come on tell me, please," Christy said sounding child like. "Nothing happened I swear," Tammy said to her friend. "What's wrong with you, are you sick or something. You know that good girl attitude of yours is killing your ability to have fun chic," Christy stated sarcastically.

"Well sorry but I can't help it, it's just who I am. Look I have to go are you coming by today, or what," Tammy says shifting in the bed. "No actually I'm going to be heading up to my folks today after the guys leave I promised them that I would come up and spend a few weeks. I meant to tell you yesterday but you know with everything going on I forgot," Christy replied. "Well alright but don't forget to call me when you come back, and I'll miss you. Bye for now," Tammy said before hanging up the phone. Damn her friend was leaving what was she going to do now, she decided yesterday that she was going to take some time off from job hunting and see if anyone calls her back. Tammy rolled over in the bed and decided to get up and head down stairs to make some breakfast, at least she could fix the guy some breakfast.

Tammy went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. She put the bacon in the pan, and set the eggs out while she made biscuits. Tammy put the biscuits in the oven and looked down at her clothes she had on. Well so much for beauty in the morning, she had on her boxers and baby-t. Her hair was loose and going wild as usual in the mornings but she didn't care who was she trying to impress. She went on about her way finishing breakfast.

Shawn woke up as soon as the phone rang picked it up not realizing where he was. Once he heard the voice on the phone it all came back to him, but instead of hanging it up he decided to listen in. He waited till after Tammy hung up before he hung up and then he made his calls.

After hanging up with Vince he laid on the bed thinking. Vince had given him the next three weeks off, so now all he had to do was convince Tammy to let him stay. Shawn smelled breakfast cooking and got up. He decided to just wear his jeans and left the room.

Once he got down stairs he found his way to the kitchen and just stood there quietly watching Tammy as she moved around the kitchen cooking. God she looked sexy with her hair down and in her pjs. He watched as she looked down at her self and then shrugged her shoulders. If he didn't know better he would say that she was lacking in self-esteem department, but why he couldn't figure it out she was beautiful. Yeah she was simple, not like other girls that painted themselves up she was naturally beautiful.

Tammy turned around and spotted Shawn standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He didn't have his shirt on and Tammy thought she was going to die, he was so sexy. "Would you like some breakfast?" She asked him trying to get her mind to change gears. "Yeah sure that would be great," Shawn said smiling at her, he seen the way that she looked at him and he liked it.

Shawn sat down at the table and took the plate she handed him and waited for her to sit down before he started eating. She took her seat at the table and began eating her food. They sat in silence for a while and Tammy kept her eyes on her plate.

"So you live here alone," Shawn finally said breaking the silence. "Yes, just me and my cat," Tammy answered him. "I bet it gets lonely living all the way out here with no neighbors," he said trying to keep the conversation flowing. "Yeah sometimes but I enjoy the piece and quiet too," she replied. "So I guess you'll be having to leave today," she asked. "Well I called Vince this morning to see where we were going next and he told me that he was giving me a few weeks off," Shawn said watching her closely to see what kind of reaction he got. "Oh so I guess you'll be heading home, to your house then," she replied pushing the food around on her plate. "I could do that or I could stay here with you," Shawn said. Tammy's head snapped up to look at Shawn, was he for real, stay here with me, she thought to her self. "But that's completely up to you," he said. Tammy just kept looking at him not able to speak. "This is the part where you say yes or no," Shawn said. "Um, yeah, if...If that's what you want to do. I mean you can stay here if you like," Tammy said stumbling over the words. Still not believing that the heartbreak kid just asked if he could stay at her house for a few weeks, she would be nuts to say no. "Alright then its settle, looks like you have a room mate for the next couple of weeks," Shawn replied to her.

The rest of the morning was spent cleaning up. Shawn had gone into the living room and had started a fire in the fireplace. When Tammy came in she found him lying in front of it looking a magazine that she had had on the coffee table. Shawn looked up from were he was lying, "All done," He said. "Yeah, all done. Listen I have to go into town to get a few things but I'll be back in about an hour. Feel free to look around," Tammy said as she prepared to leave room to get changed. "Why do you have to go into town," Shawn asked watching her from his position on the floor. "Oh, well on the news they said that its suppose to snow to night and trust me you don't want to get caught all the way out here with no supplies," Tammy said. "Oh ok, how about I come with you, you know to help carry things," Shawn said as he stood up. "Yeah sure, but aren't you worried about having people recognize you," Tammy asked. "Nope, it doesn't bother me a bit. I love my fans probably as much as they love me," Shawn said. "Well in that case let's get ready and go then," Tammy said turning and heading up to her room to get dressed.

It only took Tammy ten minutes to change and then she headed back to down stairs. She found Shawn waiting by the door and this time he was dressed completely, even down to a cowboy hat on his head. The sight of him wearing the cowboy hat made Tammy smile and giggle a little. "What share what's so funny," Shawn asked adoring the way she looked when she smiled. "Oh nothing," Tammy said making a beeline for the door. Shawn moved quickly and put his hand on the door above her head to keep her from opening up the door.

Tammy swallowed and turned around facing Shawn. Bracing himself with his hand on the door he placed his other one on her stomach and gently pushed her until her back was up against the door. Once she was against the door he put his hands on both sides of her against the door and stepped closer to her.

Tammy fought to keep herself from shaking, which was do to her being so close to him. If she raised her head barely a fraction of an inch she could kiss him. Lord oh lord, what am I suppose to do, she thought to herself. Then she began to laugh nervously.

"Now that I have you were I want you. Are you going to tell me what was so funny," Shawn asked smiling at her. "Um, nothing," Tammy said starting to relax some. "Oh so you always giggle when you come down those steps," Shawn said. "It was nothing, honest," Tammy said trying to look past him. "Oh is that right, I think you little girl are lying. Now what can I do to get the truth out," Shawn said scanning her face. "I know," he said just before lowering his head to her ear and gently nibbling it as he brought his hand down and began tickling her on the side.

Tammy couldn't stop the laughter that spilled from her. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you," She said through her laughter. Shawn stopped, "Ok I'm waiting," he said. Tammy took a second to pull herself together and calm the laughter. "You're not answering me, so maybe I need to continue," He said, as he was about to start tickling her again. "No, No it was your hat," Tammy squealed out. "My hat, what could possibly be so funny about my hat," He said looking down at her. "It's just that you looked like you were ready to go work on farm or ride a bull, it just struck me as funny," Tammy said. "Oh is that so now. Well I can promise you that I'm not planning on working on no farm and as far as riding a bull, not unless that bull was you and then I promise that I would take the hat off first," Shawn said as he leaned down to kiss her. Tammy noticed him lean down and moved quickly before he could kiss her, after all she didn't want to embarrass herself by doing something that she had no experience doing.

"Well I'll just grab my coat and keys and we can go," She said as she ducked away from him. Shawn stopped himself before he smacked the door with his head from where she had moved so quickly. Now he really didn't get it, most chicks would love to be kissed by him but not Tammy she moved then brushed it off. Oh she knew what he was about to do, but why move; Shawn thought as he stood up opened the door for her to go out. He watched as she went to her truck, leaving the car from last night parked. Shawn followed and climbed in the truck vowing that before this stay was over he would have her in his bed no matter what it took. Something about her made Shawn want her bad; hopefully this wait was worth the while, Shawn thought to himself as they pulled off.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they had got back to the house, Shawn helped Tammy unload the truck. "Damn girl you brought enough stuff to feed an army for a year," Shawn said bring the last bag in and sitting it on the counter. "Well when it snows up here it can be quite a while before it clears enough to get out," Tammy said over her shoulder as she put things away in the cabinet.

After they were done Tammy went into the living room where Shawn was. He was lying on the couch sound asleep so Tammy decided to go up stairs and take a bath.

Tammy filled the tub with hot water and bubble bath. She undressed while the tub filled, she had just took off her jeans when she heard the phone ringing. Quickly she ran out the bathroom and to her room to get the phone. She knew Shawn was asleep so she could get away with it.

"Hello," She said as she picked up the cordless phone. "Hey chic, what's going on," the voice said. "Oh nothing Christy, and has anyone ever told you that you have really bad timing," Tammy said. "What ever, besides what could you possibly be doing that's so important anyway," Christy asked her friend. "Taking a bath," Tammy replied as she made her way back to the bathroom. "Oh whatever, like I haven't talked to you before when you were in the bath," Christy replied. "Hold on a sec," Tammy said placing the phone on the sink while she took off her shirt. She then grabbed the phone and sunk down into the water. "I'm back," She said.

"So what's been going on," Christy asked. "Nothing just got back from the store, their calling for a lot of snow tonight and I wanted to be ready," Tammy replied. "Yeah I seen that on the news. I hate you living out there, you know when it snows anything could happened and no one would have a way to get there to help you," Christy said sounding worried. "I'll be fine, don't sweat it," Tammy said trying to make her friend fill better. "Is some one there with you, it sounded like some one picked up the phone," Christy said. "No, no just me, besides I didn't hear anything," Tammy said quickly. "Ok, but if that's the case then why did Amy Lynn down at the Save-Lot store call me and ask about the guy you were seen with," Christy said before laughing. "Gotcha," She went on to say through her laughter.

"Well, um, its, god what does people in this freaking town have nothing better to do than report about what is going on in my life. Jesus put it on the ten o'clock news. Tammy was seen walking the streets with a guy that was drop dead gorgeous," Tammy said sarcastically into the phone. "Jesus chill sister no crime has been done," Christy said. "Sorry its not your fault," Tammy said getting control of herself again.

"So are you going to tell me who it is," Christy asked. "Ok its Shawn," Tammy replied biting her lip. "Shawn, no, you don't mean the heartbreak kid Shawn," Christy said stunned. "Yes the one and only," Tammy answered her friend. "Oh my god what did you do, or should I be saying how good," Christy said. "It's not like that, I didn't do anything, I mean we didn't do anything," Tammy said stumbling on her words. "If not then why is he still there," Christy asked. "Well he told me that Vince gave him some time off and he asked if I minded that he stay here for awhile," Tammy replied. "Awhile, as in a few days, what," Christy pressed. "I don't know a few weeks I think is what he said," Tammy said.

"Oh that is just grand. My best friend is shacked up with the heart break kid, not to mention with the biggest snow store of all time coming and she acts like its no big deal," Christy said. "The biggest snow storm can we try not to exaggerate here," Tammy said. "Oh what ever. Now tell me are you going to go for it," Christy said. "Go for it, are you crazy. No way am I in the same sexual league as him, I mean come on," Tammy stated. "In the same league, your talking crazy," Christy said. "Look Christy, it's like this, he has probably been with a million woman. Why the hell would he want to be with some country girl who hasn't even been to first base let alone out of the batters box," Tammy said sounding a little embarrassed.

"Oh cut the virgin crap. I'm sorry to sound so rough on ya but Jesus," Christy said sounding frustrated with her friend. "No crap to it. This is the way I see it, one I have never even been kissed by a guy properly, I mean I've been kissed but it was always very clumsy, they were always rushing. Two, I'm 23 and never even have been felt up by a guy. So that is why I'm so embarrassed, he's experienced and I'm not," Tammy said.

"God you are insane. Look at it this way, he could teach everything that he knows. Besides its not every day that a girl gets to say she lost her virginity to the heartbreak kid, man if that's not special then I don't know what is," Christy said. "I don't know," Tammy said somewhat mumbling. "Look has he even tried to kiss you," Christy asked. "Well yeah kind of," Tammy replied. "What do you mean kind of," Christy asked. "Well earlier today before we left I think he was going to kiss but I moved, I got nervous," Tammy said letting the humiliation wash over her. "You moved…Are you crazy? Look I know this is all new to you, but you have to promise that the next time you want move. Look let Shawn do it, and I mean all of it. I'm going to go but the next time I call which will be after the snow if your lines are up I want to hear that you are no longer a virgin. Ok," Christy stated flatly. "But," Tammy began to say. "No, no buts," Christy said. "Ok, ok. All I can say is that I'll try, ok," Tammy said to her friend. "Good, that's all ask, laters," Christy said before she hung up.

Tammy sunk down into the tub thinking about what her friend had said. Maybe she was right, maybe she should just go for it, but when will she know it's the right time. "Oh forget it, if it happens it happens and if not I'll be the biggest idiot in the world," Tammy said out loud to herself before submerging her whole head under the water.

Shawn hung up the receiver and thought about what he had just heard. Well it explained a lot? She's a virgin, no wonder she always looked scared to death when he got close to her, she wasn't use to a guy being that close. Well, that is one thing he was going to change starting now. Hey her friend was all for that and after all didn't she say let him do it all. Shawn leaned back on the couch and smiled thinking to him self; yep this was going to be good.

When Tammy came down stairs she found Shawn in the kitchen cooking. "Hey I could have did that when I got out of the bath," Tammy said standing in the doorway. Shawn turned around and had to tell himself to keep his mouth closed if not it would have hit the floor. She was standing there in a pair of short jean shorts and a white tank top and her hair was hanging loose. God she was sexy, Shawn thought to himself. "Oh it's not a problem, I found some steaks in the freezer and decided to cook them. But if it bothers you that much you can make a salad if you want to," Shawn said to her as he turned back around to flip the steaks.

Tammy went to the frig got out the stuff for salad and began to make it. Not watching what she was doing she cut herself with the knife, "Damn," She said as she lifted her finger to her mouth. Shawn turned around as Tammy went over to the sink. "What happened," Shawn asked coming up behind her, so that he was brush up against her back. He felt her jump and smiled, yep this is going to be fun, he thought. "It's nothing, I just cut my self," Tammy replied as she ran water over her finger. "Let me see," Shawn said as he raised her hand to look at it. He could see the small cut on her finger and pressed his lips to it, "Better he said," as he looked at her watching the effect to small gesture had on her and loving it. "Yeah, thank you," Tammy said in a very quiet voice watching as his mouth touch her finger once again.

Tammy quickly pulled her hand away and went about finishing the salad. Shawn smiled as she turned around; he enjoyed the fact that he affected her so much. Shawn decided that he would have to come up with as many reasons as he could to touch her or be near her.

They finished cooking dinner and then ate. Tammy was very quiet while they ate and Shawn just kept thinking about ways to get closer to her. After dinner was over they both went in to the living room and sat down.

"So what do we do now," Shawn asked looking at Tammy. "Well we could listen to the radio or go for a walk. Its cold but its still warm enough to take a walk or I have a hot tub on the deck off the kitchen we could relax in it for a while. Its cold out but it feels good in the hot tub. I love to go out there when its cold and set in the heat and relax," Tammy said. "Well I say we hit that hot tub, I just need to put some shorts on, I'll be right back," Shawn said as he went upstairs to change. Tammy got up and went to change as well. When she came back down and went out to the deck Shawn hadn't go there yet. She sank into the tub up to her neck and let the jet sooth her muscles.

She didn't hear Shawn come out shortly after her. "Are you sleeping," Shawn said as he watched her. Tammy jumped and then said, "No just relaxing." "Look what I found," Shawn said as he held up a bottle of wine and to glasses. "I had forgot I had that," Tammy said watching him. Shawn sat the bottle and glasses down on the side of the tub and noticed that there was a radio on a stand not far from him. "Mind if I cut that on," he said gesturing to the radio. "No go ahead," Tammy said as she closed her eyes. She loved the sound of his deep voice and could just imagine what it would sound like while making love to him. Tammy heard him get into the tub and quickly got hold of her thoughts.

"Well we have good music playing, how about that wine," he said looking at her. "Ok, I'll get it," Tammy said moving to the side of the tub where the bottle of wine and glasses set. She poured them some and handed a glass to Shawn and set back in the tub with her glass opposite him.

Shawn sat drinking his wine and watching her. "Are you afraid of me," He said as he took a drink. "No why," Tammy said looking over at him. "Just wondering, because every time I get close to you, you run away," Shawn said. "I hadn't noticed," Tammy said trying to play it off. "Now what I want to know is if I move over there next to you will you run away," Shawn asked looking at her. Damn, Tammy thought to herself, what was she going to do now, if he moved over next to her she wouldn't be able to say or do anything about it, he had her. "No I wouldn't run away," Tammy said sounding very nervous.

Shawn moved over beside her and stretched his arm out behind her. "Now that's not so bad is it," He said as he took another drink from his glass. "No," Tammy said taking a big drink of her wine. Shawn could tell she was very nervous, because she was trembling. Tammy felt like her nervous were on end, god he was so close. She like the closeness but at the same time was scared.

Tammy lifted her glass to take a drink and tilted the glass too much causing the wine to run down the side of her mouth. "Damn," She said setting her glass down so that she could wipe the wine off her face. Shawn noticed what she had done and before she could wipe it away with her hand he grabbed her hand in his and felt her jump. "No, let me," He said.

Slowly Shawn lowered his head to hers and gently licked the sweet substance from her chin up to the corner of her mouth. Tammy stiffened from under Shawn's touch. "Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he moved the arm behind her to her back under the water and pulled her closer to him. He ran his other hand through her hair and cupped her head. Gently he began to kiss her softly on the lips nudging at them. He felt her slowly relax in his arms and gently applied pressure to her lips urging her to open her mouth to him. Slowly she opened her mouth allowing him access. He gently probed with his tongue; it wasn't long before he felt hers moving against his. Her kiss was innocent and unsure but none the less it was driving him mad.

He tightened his arms around her pulling her against him, he heard her soft moan as it escaped from her throat. He deepened the kiss and rocked his hips toward her.

Tammy was loosing control, he was kissing her and it wasn't sloppy or hurried, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced. She twisted her hands in his hair and pushed her self to him. She felt him tighten his hold on her and loved it. Then she felt something else, it brushed up against her stomach, she knew what it was and that scared her to death. Quickly she got her self under control and realized it had started to snow. Tammy pushed away from Shawn breathless and took deep breaths to still her nerves.

Shawn was shocked back to reality from her sudden movement. He could see she was shaken up by the kiss and a little scared. He decided that he wasn't going to push her, there was time he could wait if he had too.

Tammy picked her cup up and downed the last of her wine. "Look its started snowing, I think I'm going to go inside and start a fire. Maybe make a late night snack, want some," Tammy asked as she got out of the tub. "Yeah that would be great," Shawn said. Tammy left the tub and went inside. Shawn waited a few minutes before getting out; he needed time to let things go back to normal. Why must I torture myself like this, I could find some one to relieve some tension with, but I don't want some one else I want her, he thought to himself. God what was it about her that she effected him so much that he had to have her and would not be satisfied until he did? Now he found him self wonder if once he had her if that would be enough, would he be able to walk away from her after one time or would she continue to haunt him through his dreams like she does now, Shawn thought to himself. Only time will tell he thought. Shawn left the tub and went and changed before going into the living room.

Tammy sat in her room not daring to go back down the steps. She couldn't, not yet, she had to get a grip on what just happened between her and Shawn. God that kiss was so beautiful, no one had ever kissed her like that before, she thought. She should go down stairs and make a snack but she couldn't hopefully when he found her not there he would understand. Tammy cut her light off and climbed into bed. Why do I have to be so scared, I should have just done it right there, but no I had to run like a chicken shit, she thought? Tammy fell asleep with thoughts of Shawn filling her mind.

Shawn finished dressing and went back down stairs but didn't find Tammy there. He smiled to himself, yep round one down. He knew she was upstairs in her room afraid to come out because of the kiss, all Shawn knew was that she better get use to having him kiss her because he planned on doing it more often. After all she can't stay in her room forever and she can't run to it all the time either, he thought to himself as he cut the lights off and headed upstairs to his own bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tammy woke up the next morning feeling better after the night before. She knew she couldn't stay in her room all day so she got up and got dressed. Once she got down stairs she started a fire in the fireplace and began breakfast.

When Shawn came down he found Tammy in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He walked right up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Tammy jumped when she felt Shawn wrap his arms around her. "Smells good, but you know if you keep feeding me like this I'm going to end up as big as this house," He said with a chuckle. Tammy decided that she really should relax after all it was just a kiss no big deal, she could handle one kiss. "Please you get fat, yeah right," She said him with a shrug of her shoulders. "Now go sit down its almost done," She said. Shawn kissed her on the shoulder before walking away. Tammy took a few deep breaths. She could handle a little affection from him, god what was she two, she thought to herself. She finished up and served the breakfast and sat down beside him and began eating.

Shawn was glad that she wasn't acting so that nervous around him. They finished eating and went into the living room. Tammy knelt in front of the fire and added another log. Shawn had sat down with his back against the couch and was watching her, until she stood up.

"Come here," he said. Tammy looked at for a moment and then walked over to where he was sitting on the floor. Shawn reached up and took her hand and pulled her down onto his lap. Tammy didn't fight him this time she just let him pull her down. She was determined not to act so nervous around him. He wrapped his arms around her and she curled up against him and laid her head on his chest. "Cold," he said as he rubbed his hands over her back. "Just a little," she said enjoying the feel of his arms around her. Shawn pulled a blanket off the couch from behind him and covered them up with it.

Before long both of them had fallen a sleep in front of the fire. Shawn had pulled a throw pillow off the couch and laid down pulling Tammy against him. They slept that way the better part of the day. It had been a long time since Shawn had slept so well.

Tammy woke up before Shawn and lay on her side watching him sleep. He is so beautiful, she thought to her self. She wanted to kiss him again, but was afraid that she hadn't done it right the first time. On top of that she wanted to touch him. She looked for any sign that he was a wake and decided that he was still a sleep. She looked down and watched the rise and fall of his chest. Shawn opened his eyes just a little to see with she was doing and then closed them back again. Once more she looked at his face to see if he was a wake.

Slowly she ran he hand along his chest loving the feel of it against her hand through his shirt. Slowly she slid her hand under the bottom of the shirt and ran it across his stomach. Shawn shifted and Tammy quickly pulled her hand away and lay back down. She waited to see if he would wake up again before she moved back toward him. This time she studied his face and mouth and decided that she wanted to kiss him.

Softly she pressed her lips to his. Before she knew it Shawn had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her over on top of him. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth, he kissed her for a few minutes before breaking the kiss and looking up at her.

"Oh god, I am sorry that I did that," Tammy said trying to get loose, she was mortified that he had woke up and caught her. "Don't be. Honey you can wake me up like that any time you want to," Shawn said grinning at her. Tammy stopped squirming around and lay still on him. "Your not mad at me," Tammy asked innocently. "Hell no I'm not mad at you girl, but if you feel you need punishing then just let me take care of that," Shawn said before flipping her over so that she was under him and began tickling her.

Tammy squealed out and started laughing really hard, but Shawn didn't stop. Tammy lifted her hands and began tickling Shawn back. Shawn buckled and fell over giving Tammy the advantage and she took it. She climbed up on top of him, putting her knees on each side of his hips and began tickling. Both of them were laughing hard.

"Give up," Tammy said laughing. "Yes, Yes!" Shawn yelled through his laughter. Tammy stopped, but didn't move. "Now mister heartbreak kid, Mister Shawn Micheals, just what would your friends say if they knew you got beat up by a girl," Tammy said smiling down at him. Shawn's breath was taken away by her smile it was so beautiful. "I don't know, its not happened yet," Shawn said with a chuckle. "Not happened yet, you just gave up, buddy and in my book that means I beat you," Tammy said triumphantly. "Oh really, we'll just see about that," Shawn said before reaching up to tickle her in the ribs.

Tammy jumped up off him and took off running. "Oh no you don't buddy," she yelled as she ran through the house. Shawn was on his feet after her in no time. Tammy rounded the island just as Shawn came into the kitchen. Tammy made a dash for the steps but Shawn grabbed before she could get up them. He began tickling her again, but Tammy wiggled out of his grasp and bolted up the steps with Shawn hot on her heals. Once in the hall Shawn caught her and swung her up into his arms. He carried her to the closest bed room which was hers tossed her on the bed. Quickly he was on top of her holding her down.

"Let me go," She squealed. "Nope not until you say I'm the winner and you give me a kiss," Shawn said placing his forehead on hers so that he could look her in the eyes. Tammy caught her breath and looked at him before saying, "And if I don't." "Then you don't get up and I tickle you till you pee you pants," Shawn said as he grabbed her wrists above her head with one hand and began tickling her with the other. "Ok, Ok!" Tammy yelled, "You're the winner," she added quickly. "And," Shawn said leaning closer to her face. Tammy leaned her head up and kissed him on the cheek. "Nope not good enough, try again," Shawn said preparing to begin tickling her again. "Ok! Wait," Tammy yelled. She leaned her head up and this time she kissed Shawn on the mouth mimicking what he did when he began kissing her.

Slowly she pushed at his mouth with her tongue until he opened and allowed her access. She ran her tongue along his. Shawn lowered himself down, keeping one leg between hers and pulling her to him. As they kissed he ran his hand over her stomach and up to her breast. She stiffened slightly from his touch but quickly relaxed. Shawn reveled in victory as he felt her relax.

He decided to see just how far he could go before she stopped him. Slowly he pushed up her shirt and undid her bra. Thank god for bras that close in the front, he thought to himself as he kissed her. He pushed the material away revealing her bare breast and ran his hand over it. Gently massaging the nipple with his thumb. He felt her arch against him, so he slid his hand down her stomach between her legs applying pressure. A soft moan escaped her throat and Shawn drank it down with his kiss.

Tammy felt her self slipping away under Shawn's touch. It felt so good, the way he touched her and kissed her. She felt him run his hand down between her legs and all at once she felt like that the world had disappeared out from under her and it scared the hell out of her. She broke the kiss and quickly moved to the side of the bed turning so that her back was to Shawn so that he couldn't see her cry.

Shawn was stunned for a second when she pulled away, but he soon recovered. He lay on his side for a second looking at her back, he didn't mean to scare her, he only wanted to show her how good she could feel. Slowly he reached out his hand and rubbed her shoulder. He felt her tense up when he touched her and felt kind of bad, this was not the reaction he was wanting. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Tammy don't cry," he said softly. Tammy heard him, but she couldn't stop she felt so humiliated, what was wrong with her. Why did she always pull away? She mentally asked herself. "Tammy turn over here and talk to me," Shawn said, but she still lay on her side. Shawn lay back on the bed and put his arm over his face for a second before blowing out an exasperated breath.

Shawn rolled back over onto his side and once again reached out for her. This time he wrapped his arm around her making her roll back over to face him. He lay on his side propped up on his elbow with her tucked up against him. He could she the tears on her face and began to trace them with his thumb. "Tammy, sweetheart, tell me what's the matter. Please don't cry," Shawn said softly. Tammy kept her eyes closed but managed to say, "I can't." "Why can't you? You can say anything to me honey. Now talk to me, tell me what's going on," Shawn said pushing her to open up to him. "It's embarrassing, totally humiliating Shawn," Tammy said not wanting to look at him so she kept her eyes closed. "Nothing can be that embarrassing sweetheart. What do you think what we were doing is embarrassing," Shawn said gently trying to get her to keep talking. "No, its not that, its…its…its just that, oh forget it, you wouldn't understand after all you're the great heartbreak kid, the show stopper," Tammy said feeling frustrated. Shawn rolled over and got up off the bed. The quick movement made Tammy open her eyes; she looked up to see Shawn standing with his back to her. The room was very quiet, but Tammy had a feeling that right at the moment Shawn was a little upset with her.

"So I guess now you're mad at me. Oh well hey don't think it bothers me, that's how it usually goes. At least I can say I pissed the great show stopper off," Tammy said as she too got off the bed.

"Is that all you think to me," Shawn said keeping his back to her. He still could not believe that she had said what she did. "What? Oh you mean that you're the heartbreak kid, the great show stopper. That pissed you off. Well you are, aren't you?" Tammy said getting a little pissed her self.

Shawn spun around and Tammy could see that he was indeed pissed. She took a couple of steps back from him as he began to move toward her. "Jesus, you are no different than any other starry eyed girl are you," Shawn roared as he came face to face with her. Tammy was in shock from his out burst and didn't like it one bit who the hell did he think he was, he couldn't yell at her. Tammy fired back at Shawn; "Oh so the truth comes out, you're pissed because I didn't just politely spread my legs and let you have your way. You're the heartbreak kid god forbid a woman say no," Tammy said to him. "Stop calling me that," Shawn said through gritted teeth.

"Stop calling you what, heartbreak kid or is it show stopper, why Shawn isn't that who you are," Tammy yelled at him. "That's me on TV, that's apart I play on a show, but did you ever think about that. Who I am on TV is completely different than who I am here," Shawn said putting his hand to his chest. "I have a heart and mind that has nothing to do with being the show stopper or the heartbreak kid. I live and breathe and hurt. I feel embarrassment and sadness. I feel happiness and sadness. And none of that has to do with some character I play on TV. I thought that you could see past all of that, but you're just like all the rest," Shawn said running his hand through his hair.

Tammy began to say something but Shawn held up his hand stopping her. "No don't say nothing, just listen. All I wanted was a chance to show you that I am a real person, all I wanted was just to get to know you. Not once in the two days I've been here have we had a talk about who we are on the insides. No you just assumed that that character I played on TV was the real me, well your wrong, its not. As for you I've tried to get to know you, and before you say it wasn't my intention for any of this to happen today. Yeah I planned on getting closer to you, but not go that far. Jesus," Shawn ran his hand through his hair again before going on. "But when you kissed me, I couldn't stop, you make me feel things and ways that I haven't felt before," Shawn said taking another step toward her and put his arms around her. "Yeah I know something about you, I know you're a virgin," Tammy tried to look away when he said that. "But you know what I think about that Tammy, so what, and I would have never pushed up to do anything that you didn't want to do. Your still a woman, it just means that the man you get with will be one lucky bastard in my book, in more ways than one. Yeah I listened into your phone conversations with your friend, so that maybe I can find a little bit out about you, I just want to get to know you," Shawn lowered his head and kissed her deeply before pulling away and leaving the room.

Tammy was dumbfounded, never in her life had any ever talked to her that way, let alone a man. Tammy stood in the room staring at the door. After a few minutes she lay down on the bed and began to cry. How could she have been so stupid? She thought to her self. Shawn was right, she didn't see him as a person she seen him as character on TV. Why did she have to say those hateful things to him, he had been nothing but nice to her since he got there and all she did was push him a way. Now he was mad at her and would probably leave. That made Tammy jump up and go look out her window, everything was white and the white stuff was still coming down. Ok so he wouldn't be able to leave so maybe she could make things right. Tammy sat down on her bed began to think about how to fix this mess that she had caused.


	5. Chapter 5

When Tammy came down stairs she found Shawn sitting in a chair looking out the window in the dark. "Are you hungry?" She asked. Shawn knew the exact moment she came down the steps he was so drawn to her that he was able to feel when she was around he didn't have to look to see. "Yeah," he said but kept looking out the window. Tammy went to the kitchen and began making something to eat and left Shawn sitting there with out saying another word.

Shawn sat thinking about the woman in the kitchen, of course that's all he could think about. Why did she affect him so? Never had any other woman he knew. Tammy stirred things inside of him with her innocence that he had never felt. But was that all it was, an attraction to the fact that she was innocent and nothing more. If he took her innocence would the feelings stop, for some reason Shawn knew the answer to that was no. He watched the snowfall and listened to her in the kitchen moving around.

"Hey want to come and eat, it's ready," Tammy said from the doorway. Shawn stood up followed her into the kitchen where he sat and began eating. Neither one said a thing to the other during dinner. After Shawn had finished Tammy cleaned up and went back up stairs to take a shower. After her shower Tammy went to another room in the house that she didn't go in much anymore. It was a library, on the walls were awards for writing that she had received through out the years for different things mostly poems. She sat on the couch like she use to when her dad was alive and look at the shadows the lap cast on the wall. After a few moments she heard the shower begin to run and knew that Shawn was in there. She lay on the couch thinking about what he had said, the thing about getting to know her, maybe just maybe she should bring him hear and show him it. She waited till she heard the shower cut off and then went to his door and knocked. "Come in," he said.

Tammy walked into the room and found Shawn standing in the middle of the floor with nothing on but a pair of shorts. "Did you need something," Shawn asked. Tammy shook her head so that she would stop staring at him. "Um I was just wondering could I show you something," she said to him. "Yeah I guess," he replied and followed her out the door and down the hall. She took him into a room that was very masculine.

"This was my dad's library, he died when I was eighteen. I don't come in here much, it makes me miss him," Tammy said standing back letting Shawn step into the room. Shawn looked around and then walked around looking at the awards on the walls. "Did you win all of these?" He asked. "Yeah but it was a long time ago," Tammy said stepping into the room with him. "Hey is this you," Shawn asked pointing to a picture of a little girl holding a football. "Yeah that's me, trying to be daddy's little boy," Tammy said walking over to pick the picture up. Shawn couldn't believe that she was showing him all of this, it made him glad that she was finally trying to open up to him. He looked around some more and came across a notebook on a shelf, on the front it said Tam's poetry. He began to flip through it.

"The moon, The moon is here, but yet I fear. Where are you my dear, I looked in the river, and the sea, please oh please come back to me. You sailed away and said to me when the moon appears I'll return to thee. The moon, The moon is here, but yet I fear, you are gone my dear," Shawn finished reading the poem and looked over at Tammy. "You wrote this," he asked holding the book out for her to take it. "Yeah, every one. Tell you what why don't you keep it and read it," She replied as they walked out of the room.

Shawn didn't know at first how to take what she was showing him and then it dawned on him that she was trying to show him something about her self. He glanced down at the book in his hands and smiled. He followed her into the living room at sat down across from her on the couch.

Tammy sat on the floor in front of the fire, poking at it and adding wood. A couple of times she glanced up at Shawn and watched him reading through the notebook. She scanned his face to see any reaction, but all she could find was the look of deep thought. His mouth slightly moved as he read, and his brow wrinkled a slightly as well. Tammy decided to go to the kitchen and fix them something to drink.

Tammy returned a short while later carrying a tray with hot chocolate, marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars. She loved to sit and make smores on cold snowy nights. She set the tray down on the coffee table. "Hey would you like to join me?" She asked Shawn as she sat back down on the floor in front of the fire.

Shawn looked up from the notebook and spotted the tray on the table. "Yeah, what's all this," he asked as he joined her on the floor. "Well I thought we could have hot chocolate and smores," Tammy said as she reached for a long thin wire that sat next to the fireplace. "So that's what that was for," Shawn remarked as she handed it to him and put a marshmallow on it.

Shawn toasted it and then another as Tammy fixed the smores. After both had one, they sat back eating. "MMM, I haven't had one of these since I was a kid, brings back memories," Shawn said savoring the taste of the gooey treat. "I know, but I have always kept the stuff around. I remember the camping trips with my dad when ever I eat one," Tammy said as took a bite out of hers. "Yeah I can remember going camping with my uncle and my friends and making them. Sometimes me and my friends would sleep outside the house and use a candle to make them," Shawn said with a smile. "No not the candle trick. I would do that to, I would sneak the stuff up to my room," Tammy said taking the last bite of hers. "The only bad part is how sticky they make your fingers. I'll be right back, I'm going to go wash my hands," Tammy began to get up, but Shawn grabbed her hand to stop her. "Wait," Shawn said looking at her. He lifted her hand and began putting each one of her fingers in his mouth one at time and sucking off the sweet residue. Tammy rocked back on her heals and shuttered.

Shawn watched as she rocked back, he expected her to pull her hand away but she didn't. When he was done he pulled her over to sit between his legs. "Tammy I want to talk to you about what happened in the bedroom earlier today," He said. "I figured it would come up, listen I'm sorry," Tammy said looking down at her hand that was encased in Shawn's bigger one. "All I want to know is why you freaked out so bad and started crying," Shawn said as he hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face so that he look her in the face. "It was just," She stopped feeling the embarrassment creep up her spin. "Go on," Shawn said. "It's just that…you were right. I am a virgin and its embarrassing for me. Especially with you," Tammy said closing her eyes. "Why sweety, why would being with me be embarrassing," Shawn asked. "Well, because you've been with a lot of women, experienced women, and here I am a 23 year old virgin that doesn't know nothing about it. You know its funny, I've never even been to first base until you," Tammy said feeling her face turn red.

"Well for starters you shouldn't be embarrassed about the fact that you're a virgin, you should be proud," Shawn said. "Yeah that's what my aunt told me once," Tammy said turning her head so that she was looking at the fire. "Smart woman," Shawn said. "Yeah she was, after my mom died, her and my dad were all I had. She told me that the wait made it all the more special. I asked her how I would know when it was the right time and she said I would just know," Tammy said with a shrug. "And you will," Shawn said. "Yeah well now she's gone and the only female in my life now is Christy and I'm sure that you heard her thoughts on the matter, since you listened in on my call," Tammy said with a slight grin trying to lighten the conversation. "Yeah I know I heard her, but Tammy I promise you this. I will never push you to do more than you want to do. If kissing is all that you want to do than that's all we'll do. It will be you that takes it to the next level not me ok," Shawn said turning her head back to face him. "Ok," Tammy said as she leaned back against him.

Shawn grabbed a pillow and blanket from behind him off the couch and laid down pulling Tammy with him. Tammy turned over to face him as they lay on the floor. "Shawn will you kiss me," Tammy asked looking at him. Shawn put his hands on each side of her face and gently drew her to him and placed his lips on hers. Tammy opened her mouth so that he could slide his tongue into her mouth. She gently stroked his with hers. Shawn broke the kiss and pulled Tammy so that her head was lying on his chest.

Before long they fell asleep lying in each other's arms. Shawn was content to know that she had opened up to him and Tammy felt comfortable with Shawn instead of afraid or nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Shawn awoke with Tammy still in his arms. He looked down at her sleeping face and couldn't resist the urge to touch her. He ran his finger tips a long her jaw and gently across her cheek. Shawn ran his hand over her hair and lifted it to his nose and inhaled. She smelled of lilac, she is delicate as a rose Shawn thought to himself.

Slowly Tammy began to waken to the feel of Shawn touching her and she took a deep breath. "Good morning," She said sleepily. "Good morning to you too sweety did you sleep well," Shawn asked looking down into her eyes. "As a matter of fact I did," Tammy replied. They lay looking at one another for a few minutes. Tammy moved until she was just inches from his face and then leaned over and kissed him.

At first Shawn was shocked from the forwardness of her action, but he quickly got over it. She was kissing him and he didn't have to make the first move, Shawn thought to himself. He slowly wrapped his arms around her hoping that it wouldn't scare her. He slowly deepened the kiss, and held her tightly against him.

Tammy slowly broke the kiss and rested her head on Shawn's chest. She loved the feel of his arms around her and the way it made her feel safe. She sighed deeply taking in Shawn's unique scent. Shawn rubbed his hand over her head, enjoying having her this close with out her freaking out or shaking.

"Are you hungry?" Tammy asked. "Yeah, how about we get up and grab something," Shawn said. "But I'm comfortable and warm, can we forgo eating and just stay like this," Tammy said turning so that she was looking at him. "MMM, now I think that I can handle that," Shawn said, Tammy's stomach took that moment to growl loudly causing her and Shawn to start laughing. "Yeah I think I could handle it but your stomach isn't agreeing. So why don't we get up and feed it fast, with the way it sounds it might start to turn on us," Shawn said with a laugh as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Yeah I guess your right," Tammy said as she began to stand.

They both got up and headed into the kitchen were Tammy grabbed a box of cereal out of the cabinet and some bowls along with the milk. Shawn sat down at the table beside her, "God do you know how long it's been since I've had a bowl of cereal," Shawn stated grabbing the box and making a bowl for him self. "Oh you are so deprived, Mr. Micheals," Tammy said as she got hers. Shawn laughed, "You know it. I can remember getting up on Saturday mornings with my best friend and raiding the cabinets for it and then eating in front of the TV while watching cartoons." "So what's his name," Tammy asked as she ate. "Who, oh you mean my friend," Shawn said taking big bite of cereal. "Yeah he has a name don't he," Tammy asked looking at him. "Yeah his name is Kevin, Kevin Nash to be exact," Shawn said looking up from his bowl. "You mean as in Big Sexy," Tammy replied taking a bite of her cereal. "Yeah the one and only," Shawn said picking up his bowl and drinking the milk. "Man I knew on the show it was said that you two had been friends for like forever, but damn I didn't think that in reality it was true. I guess goes to show, you can't believe everything you see on TV," Tammy said as she stood up and put hers and Shawn's bowl in the sink.

Shawn got up and walked over to her and put his arms around her. "So what are we going to do today," Shawn asked as he nuzzled her neck. "Well its stopped snowing, I thought we could bundle up and I'd take you to a cave on my property that has a hot spring in it," Tammy said looking up at Shawn. "Sounds good but I don't think I have a heavy enough coat or gloves," Shawn said kissing her on top of the head. "Well I still have some of my dad's old coats and gloves, you could wear that," She said. "Well then what are we waiting for," Shawn said letting her go. They headed up stairs to get ready.

Shawn was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when she came down caring an extra coat and gloves for him. Shawn took them and put them on, her father must have been a well-built man, because the coat fit him perfectly. After she had hers on they headed out the door.

The air was crisp and cool as they walked through the snow. They talked as they walked about different things from their childhood and laughed. They had been walking for almost an hour, when Tammy realized how close they were to the cave. "The cave is just a head," Tammy said looking over at Shawn. Shawn made a gesture for her to lead on and Tammy did. Shawn watched her as she walked and was amazed, must chicks that he knew outside of the ring could have never walked all this way or time with out complaining, but not Tammy she was in great shape he thought. Well at least he knew she could keep up with him, that thought made Shawn smile. Shawn drew him self away from his thoughts as they approached the opening of the cave.

Once inside the cave Tammy picked up a lantern and lit it. "I guess you come here often," Shawn said gesturing to the lantern. Tammy looked at the lantern and then back and Shawn, "Yeah I come up here a lot so I left a lantern here so that I didn't have to carry one here every time I came," She said walking on farther into the cave.

Shawn noticed that after a few minutes the cave opened up into wide area and in the very center was what looked to be a small pool.

"Well here you go one of the many wonders of Mother Nature," Tammy said pointing at the small pool. Shawn approached the pool and knelt down beside it. The water was very clear he noticed, he stuck his hand in it and it felt just like a warm bath. "So is it safe to get in," He asked looking back at Tammy. "Yeah, I've gotten in it plenty of times," she replied. "Well how about it," Shawn said. "Um we didn't bring anything else to wear Shawn," Tammy said looking down at her clothes she had on. "Oh come on Tammy we're both adults here, how about if I promise not to look," Shawn said with a grin. "Well I guess, but I go first," Tammy said watching him. "All right," Shawn answered back looking her up and down. "Can you turn around," Tammy asked looking very shy. Shawn turned his back to her and walked away from the pool a few feet.

Tammy pulled her clothes off watching Shawn to make sure he didn't turn around. Once done she climbed down into the water. "All right I'm in, your turn," Tammy said as she sat deeper down in the water so that the water covered her to her neck, but she kept her hands across her self trying to cover up her nakedness. "Well are you going to turn around," Shawn said as he began to take his clothes off. Tammy quickly turned in the water so that her back was facing him. Shawn couldn't help but chuckle from the way she was acting. He finished undressing and climbed into the water with her.

"Ok I'm in, you can turn around now," Shawn said settling comfortably into the warm water. Tammy looked everywhere but at Shawn as she turned around. Shawn noticed how nervous and shy Tammy looked, he was afraid to say anything or let alone move, because it might just make her run from the cave naked.

Shawn decided that he was going to take his chance and talk to her. "Tammy you know what I want to do right at this moment," Shawn said in a husky voice. Tammy slowly turned her head so that she was looking at him, "What," she said almost in a whisper. "I want to come over there and hold you. I want to kiss you," Shawn said as he ran his hands through his hair making it damp from the water on his hands. "Oh," Tammy said then looked down at the water. "Well can I," Shawn asked softly. Tammy swallowed and then looked back at Shawn. He looked so beautiful sitting there in the water with his hair slightly damp, and the way he looked at her made her heart skip a beat. Tammy decided that she was not going to run or hide any more from Shawn at that moment and then she looked at him and said, "Yes." Shawn heard her one worded answer even though it was quietly uttered he still heard it.

Shawn moved through the water and wrapped his arms around Tammy pulling her as close to him as he could. God she felt so good, he thought. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would beat right out of her chest. Never had she ever felt this way with a man, scared, excited, and safe all at one time.

Slowly she raised her head and their lips met. It was as if some unseen force pushed them toward each other magnetizing their lips to connect. The kiss was soft and passionate at the same time. Shawn shuddered, never in his life had kissing a woman made him shutter. They drank from each other with the kiss, exploring each other's mouths as if it was the last kiss they would ever have. Shawn ran his hands over her back and bottom loving the feel of her naked flesh. Tammy tightened her hold on Shawn feeling that she couldn't get close enough to him and now more than anything that's all that she wanted. Shawn broke the kiss and took several deep breaths trying to get him self under control. He looked down at her face, her lips were slightly swollen from the kiss and her face was flushed. God he wanted her so bad but he knew he couldn't push it any farther, so he did the only thing that he could he pushed him self away from her. "Did I do something wrong," Tammy asked in a small voice that was filled with hurt. "No honey you did nothing wrong, it's me. If we don't stop now I want be able to," Shawn said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back in the water making his hair wet. Once he raised up he noticed that she was still facing him with her arms at her sides and in her eyes he could see the slight trace of tears.

"Tammy please don't cry tell what's wrong," Shawn said coming closer to her. He waited for her to reply expecting her to have another out burst but it didn't come she just stood there in the water facing him with tears running down her cheeks. "Please honey just tell me I hate to see you cry," Shawn said looking down at her.

Tammy took a deep breath summoning the courage to tell Shawn what she wanted and what she felt. "It's just…. It's just," she stumbled on the words. "Just tell me, there's nothing to be embarrassed of or ashamed of Tammy. Now just tell me," Shawn said again.

Tammy took another deep breath and then looked Shawn straight in the face. "I'm not ashamed or embarrassed this time Shawn. I'm afraid," she said letting the tears flow freely. "Don't be afraid, I promised you that I wouldn't do anything that you don't want me to, please don't be afraid of me," Shawn said trying to reassure her.

"No Shawn it's not fear of you or what we did. It's the fear of walking out of this cave and never feeling the way I do right now at this moment with you again. My heart beats so fast when I'm near you, I feel like I can't breath unless I'm with you. I don't care that I'm a virgin Shawn. All I know is right now at this point in time I want to be as close to you as I possibly can get. And I can't just walk out of this cave with out knowing what it's like to be made love to by you," Tammy finished saying all that she had been wanting to say and looked down at her hands in the water.

It felt like her words slammed into him like a Mac truck. Her innocence it moved him more than it ever had god to hear her say those words caused Shawn's soul to sing out with fire for her. He closed the distance between them and took her in his arms and kissed her. He let all the pinned up passions for her explode through his body.

The kiss filled her senses like fire and she let it consume her. He kissed her neck and then bowed his head to her breast. He suckled at her nipple and then moved back to her mouth. He kissed her gently letting his hands run along her body feeling every inch, every curve.

Tammy clung to Shawn afraid that if she let go he would disappear. She kissed him, connecting with him on a plain she had never been on.

Shawn ran his hand up her thigh letting it find the soft flesh of her woman hood. Gently he probed her with his finger preparing her for his entrance. Tammy bucked and moved against him urging him for release.

Tammy gasped as she felt Shawn's finger move inside of her. Fire began to burn low in her stomach. She arched against his hand wanting so much more from him.

Shawn moved them to the side of the pool letting the moss on the side of the pool support Tammy's back. Slowly he brought her legs up around his waist. He positioned himself at her entrance and began to slide slowly into her letting her body stretch to accommodate him. He felt her maidenhead and in one shift movement he impaled her fully on him.

The pain was like a jolt of white heat once Shawn had fully entered her. A single tear slide from her eyes and Shawn quickly kissed it away. "I'm sorry, it always hurts the first time but I promise give it a second baby and it will feel so good," Shawn said in a voice barely above a whisper. Tammy didn't say a word; she just looked up at him with trust filled eyes and at that moment Shawn melted. He didn't know how or why but in the short time he was with her he had fallen hopelessly in love with her and he knew that know matter how long he lived he could never feel for someone else the way he feels for her.

He gave her time to adjust before he slowly began moving again. This time it didn't hurt, Tammy began to enjoy the feeling of him inside her and was soon lost on a sea of pleasure and ecstasy.

Before long Tammy was able to match his rhythm. Both of them climbed that peak before ultimately crashing over taking each other to climax.

The cave was filled with their moans of satisfaction and climax. Shawn held on tightly to Tammy as they both came down from their sexual high. Shawn kissed Tammy gently and held her close not wanting to ever let her go.

"I love you," Tammy whispered. Shawn raised his head and looked down into her eyes and he would swear that he could see it literally shining in her eyes. "I love you too, little girl," Shawn said as he kissed her again. "You do," Tammy asked. "God yes little girl, I think I was in love with you at first sight, just didn't know it," Shawn said with a chuckle. "Your mine now and no one else's. You belong to me and I'm not ever letting you go," Shawn said looking down into her eyes. Tammy looked up at him and smiled, "Good because I don't think I'll ever let you go," She said.

The rest of the day they played in the pool and made love. Shawn taught Tammy all the great wonders of making love and all the different things that they could do to one another.

That night they fell asleep in each others arms, both knowing that they would never forget the cave and what had happened there for as long as they lived.


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed like the rest of their time together flew by and before they knew it Shawn's boss was calling for him to return to work.

They sat in silence for a while Tammy not wanting to say anything. She had hoped that Shawn would ask her to go with him but he never did and it hurt so badly. But Tammy refused to beg for him to take her with him. How would she go on with her life with out him in it? Where did she go from here? All these questions tumbled around her head making her feel like she was going insane.

Shawn cleared his throat and looked across the table at Tammy. He was going to miss her so much. He wanted to take her with him, but he felt that it wasn't right to expect her to uproot from her home to go traipsing across the country and right now he was in the highlight of his career and couldn't possibly give it up. She was sitting in the same spot since he had told her that his boss called and needed him to return to work. The dishes sat in the same spot from the forgotten breakfast with the egg residue dry. It had been three hours and she still sat there unmoving. God why did this have to be so hard? Why did she have to wear her hurt on face like a war badge or deadly scare? Shawn took a deep breath and pushed away from the table heading upstairs to pack his things so that he could leave in a few minutes.

Like stone she sat lost on a sea of heartache. Her hair falling around her face as if a shroud. Still she sat not moving. Shawn walked back into the room and looked at her. She had her life and he had his, what they had shared made Shawn know what love is. This little girl this delicate creature before him had found her way into his heart and firmly achored her self there. He didn't want to walk away, no never that. But he did have to go and he would not make here put her life on hold to follow him. He would be back he knew he would and he would call her every night. With a shrug of his powerful shoulders he crossed the room and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey sweet heart it's time for me to go," Shawn tried to get her to look at him but still she just sat there not moving. He reached his hand up and brushed her hair back from her face. God she was so beautiful, never had he seen or met a more perfect specimen of a woman. He swallowed hard, "Please look at me. I can't stand seeing you like this."

Slowly Tammy lifted her head to look him in the eyes, "Shawn," his name fell from her lips as a whisper. The tears began to fall like rain from her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. It was tearing Shawn a part, god he loved this woman and could not stand to see her cry. He wanted so bad to grab her up and take her with him but he knew that he couldn't. He would not take her life away and commit her to hellish days of traveling on the road and staying in hotels. No she was to special for that she needed her roots and life, so he felt this was exactly what he had to do even though it was killing him slowly inside.

"Don't go," she said looking up into his eyes for the first time all morning. Shawn took a deep breath feeling his whole body shutter, " I have too, it's my job sweet heart. But I'll call you every night, and I'll come back when I get a break." "Then take me with you," the plea escaped her mouth before she could pull it back. "I can't please understand, the road is no place for you sweetheart," Shawn replied running his hands over her back.

Tammy stiffened in his embrace and the then pulled away. "Yeah I guess your right Shawn. God forbid that I'm there when you get to the next town because then I would be in your way when you bring some whore back to your hotel. After all that's all I was, a whore to warm your bed while you were off," Tammy yelled as she stood and walked across the kitchen.

Shawn was stunned by her harsh words. "You know that's not true, I love you girl," Shawn stated looking into her eyes as she glared at him. "Whatever Shawn just go leave I don't want you hear no more. Run back to your buddies and don't forget to count extra points for me being a virgin. You know when you and the guys are sitting around counting the number of women you had. So don't forget to count extra for the stupid little virgin girl you had, now GET OUT!!!" she screamed.

Shawn stood there looking at her for a moment before turning and walking to the front door. Before going out the door to his cab that was waiting he took a second to write a quick note and left it on the small table near the front door. Turning once more he looked around and quietly spoke, "I love you sweetheart, I really do," he knew she didn't hear him so he walked quietly out the door. He climbed in the cab and with tears in his eyes he headed down the road.

Tammy heard the front door close and to her the sound was deafening. She crumbled to the floor letting the hot tears stream down her face. Her heart felt as if it had shattered into a thousand pieces. For hours she sat on the floor crying, god what is she to do now she wanted him here so bad that she couldn't stand her self.

Slowly she rose up from the floor and padded through the house, letting the silence wash over her. Every room reminded her of Shawn and every thing that had happened between them in the few short days that they had had together. It was only a short while but it felt like a lifetime. Was that how long it was going to take to get over him, a lifetime? Where do I go from here, all these questions and no answers.

Tammy finally made her way to her room and lay down on her bed and cried again. She cried until the early hours of the morning before sleep finally claimed her. Thinking that as long as she lived never in her life did she want to repeat this day.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews keep them coming hope your enjoying the story...Will update as soon as I get more Reviews...Love to all the readers.._

Six months had past since Shawn had left. He had tried to call several times but Tammy never picked up or returned his calls. Several times Shawn had sent her flowers, but still no word, it was killing him. Once again he found himself sitting in a bar after the show drinking until he passed out, hoping that he will become numb to the pain that he still feels after six months of silence on her part. What had went wrong? He thought that he was doing the right thing, but for some reason now he felt as if he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

"How about another there sexy," the blonde waitress asked as she leaned over giving Shawn a birds eye view of her chest. Shawn decides what the hell maybe this was the way to get her off his mind. "No thanks, but if you're on the menu I'll have some of that." The waitress smiles and winks at him, "Tell you what meet outside and you can have all you want." Shawn watched the sway of her hips as she walked away and then left to meet her outside.

It took them no time to get back to his hotel room. Shawn kissed her ran his hands over her body as he undressed her and guided her to the bed. The waitress ran her hands all over his body and through is hair. Shawn slid down between her legs and plunged into her.

"That's it big guy fuck me," the waitress panted and moaned. Shawn looked down and a vision of Tammy lying underneath him danced before his eyes. So sweet and softly moaning from pleasure, but the vision quickly disappeared and Shawn looked down at the blond beneath him. His stomach pitched and rolled. "That's it fuck me, make me cum," the waitress wailed. Shawn felt like he was going to be sick, how could he taint the precious love making that him and Tammy had with this filth.

He jerked away from the woman as if burned. "What's the matter baby, don't you want to cum or do you want to fuck my mouth with you big cock," the waitress purred raising up behind Shawn and running her hands over his chest and down to his cock.

Shawn quickly stood pulled his pants up. Then he turned and yanked the woman from his bed causing her to yelp out. "What is the matter did I do something wrong sugar," the waitress said as Shawn shoved her toward the door. "No you just make me sick," Shawn said grabbing her clothes and shoving her out the door straight into his friend Kevin.

"You fucking bastard, you selfish pig," the waitress screamed.

Kevin stood staring down at the naked woman in front of him and then back at his friend just as Shawn slammed the door. What in the hell is going on? Kevin thought to himself. Kevin stepped around the woman preparing to knock on Shawn's door.

"If he's your friend then you might want to teach him a lesson in how to treat a lady," The waitress said pulling on the rest of her clothes. Kevin raised his eyebrow, "Well when I see a lady I'll teach him. The woman stamped her foot and turned leaving Kevin to stand in the empty hallway. Tuning back to Shawn's door he knocked, which was answered with, "Come the fuck in."

Kevin entered the room to see his friend turn up a bottle of liquor. "Man your going to drink your self to death." "I can only hope," Shawn said sagging down in his chair as he took another gulp. "Want to tell me about it?" Kevin asked watching his friend. Never in his life can he remember seeing Shawn like this. "Nope not particularly," Shawn replied sarcastically as he downed more liquor.

Kevin had had enough he yanked the bottle away from him and slammed it down on the table, "God damn Shawn something is wrong and your going to tell me," He roared.

Shawn stared at his friend for a moment before he spoke. "Man Kevin, I think I'm going insane. As hard as I try I can't get her off my mind." "You mean that Tammy chic you stayed with about six months ago," Kevin asked as he settled back into his chair. "Yeah. I feel like sometimes I can't breath. I wake up at night thinking that she is there but she's not. And that's not even the fucked up part. I can't even have god old fashion sex with out seeing her face and it makes me sick. I mean literally sick that it's not her that I'm having sex with," Shawn finished and then dropped his head in his hands. "That my friend is what being in love does to you and that's why I never get involved," Kevin stated as he leaned back in his chair propping his feet up on the table. Shawn fought to hold the tears at bay in front of his friend, "She's all I can think about Kevin, Jesus Christ," Shawn shoved his hands through his hair.

Kevin could see that this chic whoever she is was tearing his friend apart. "Have you called her."

Shawn blew out a breath, "Yes several times but she want return my calls. I wished that day I left I would have had her come with me."

"Why didn't you?" Kevin asked looking at his friend hating to see him so down.

"Well I thought that I would be taking her away from her life. I felt I was committing her to hell by having her come with me on the road. You know how bad it can be at times man, and I felt she was to special for that. You know she was a virgin and she gave that most prize possession to me. God she trusted me and all I did was break her heart," Shawn could feel the tears welling up in his eyes but he didn't care.

"Did she not want to come with you?" Kevin asked trying to put everything Shawn was telling him together.

"No she wanted to come. She even begged me, but I said no. I felt that she was to special, to good for this kind of life," a tear slid down his cheek and Kevin acted like he didn't ever see it.

"Ok so let me get this straight, this incredible woman gives her heart to you and her virginity. And in turn you walk away, damn man that is cold. If she loves you the way I gather that she does. Then it wouldn't have mattered if you brought her here or if you took her to live in a cardboard box, because in her eyes as long as she was with you nothing mattered," Kevin summoned it up and laid it down on the table. "You have got to be the stupidest bastard I know man."

Shawn didn't care anymore he let the tears roll freely down his cheeks. "I know but I don't know how to fix it either. She want talk to me, god what am I suppose to do," Shawn sat wring his hands. "I don't know man but things have a way of working out especially when loves involved, but don't give up. Listen I have to be going but if you need me to just talk or anything just call," Kevin stood up and headed for the door and then turned back around as he opened the door. "Oh and one more thing leave the bottle alone," Kevin left with that last statement.

Kevin stood in the hallway thinking about his friend and this girl. He had to help Shawn. He was do to take a week vacation in about four months and he knew exactly where he was going and whom he was going to see. God help him. He was going to bring that girl here kicking and screaming if he had too. With the plan laid out in his mind Kevin turned and went down the hall.

0

Tammy sat in her living room watching TV. It had been 10 months since she had been with Shawn and the feelings were all there and just as raw as they had been the day he left. When he left he had token her heart with him. However he had left her with an even greater gift. She was now the mother of one very beautiful baby boy.

When Tammy first found out she was pregnant she was scared to death. But when the little guy kicked for the first time Tammy was ecstatic. Shawn had given her the best gift of all and she may not have him physically but she would always have a part of him in her little boy.

Several times when Shawn called she was so tempted to pick up the phone and tell him about his son. For the life of her she couldn't, she didn't want to be thought of as a girl who had go pregnant and was now trying to pin it on Shawn. And she didn't want Shawn coming back to her because of a baby, when and if Shawn ever came back she wanted it to be because he wants to, not because he feels he has to.

Tammy looked down at the month old baby on the couch beside her. She had named him Dakota Michael Sweeney. He looked just like his dad but he would never be a Hickenbottom, so she gave him part of his dad's stage name as his middle name. At least that way he had a small part of his father.

Christy was so happy with the baby that she had already spent a small fortune on him. Tammy had told her that all the stuff she was buying wasn't necessary but all she would say is that her godson only gets the best. A couple of times she had urged Tammy to contact Shawn but Tammy wouldn't budge.

Tammy heard the all too familiar knock on the door signaling that Christy had arrived, after all she was now babysitting in the evenings for Tammy so that she could go to work. Tammy had gotten a job at the local clothing store and worked from three to nine. Which worked out great cause Christy got off work at two. "Hey girl," Christy came bouncing into the living room. "Hey back at you, now can you keep it down I just got him to sleep," Tammy readjusted a pillow that was beside the baby and stood up.

"Well I'll be heading out for work, the milks in the fridge. If you need me you know where the numbers are," Tammy pulled on her coat and the brushed a soft kiss across her son's brow. "Yeah, yeah I know. Its not like you don't say that every time you leave for work. We'll be fine miss worry wort," Christy said sarcastically as she sat down beside her godson. Tammy gave her friend a quick hug and left.

Christy sat looking down at the baby. She wished she knew how to get in touch with Shawn, he had a right to know and Tammy needed him and still was madly in love with him. The only reason Christy knew this was because on the nights that she stays over she can hear Tammy crying herself to sleep and she refuses to go to the cave anymore. God this is so frustrating, why do I have to be so hopeless when it comes to helping some one, Christy thought to her self. She had tried to call the WWE to get a message to Shawn but they treated her like some fan and hung up.

"Little guy hope your daddy comes back, if not for your sake but your mom's as well," Christy said curling up on the couch with the sleeping baby.

She must have dosed off, because she woke to the sound of some one knocking on the door an hour later.

"I'm coming," Christy said as she got up and made her way to the door. Pulling the door open Christy was shocked by who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Are you Tammy Sweeney miss," the giant spoke in a deep voice. "No I'm not, she's at work at the moment," Christy shook her self before going on. "But you are more than welcome to come in mister Nash," Christy pushed the door open wider so that he could come in and then shut it back.

"Well fancy having you come by, wouldn't have anything to do with a certain man," Christy placed her hands on her hips. "Well depends on who's asking," Kevin looked the girl up and down. Damn she was a pretty little thing and spunky too. He grinned and then looked her in the eyes.

"I'm the closest thing to family that Tammy has. So if it has to do with her then it has to do with me," she turned and motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. Which Kevin did watching the sway of her hips as she went.

Christy made some instant coffee for them and then sat down at the table. "So Mister Nash sit and lets have a little talk," Christy gestured toward the chair across from her. Kevin sat down and took a drink of his coffee. "So I take it that you know about Tammy and Shawn and what happened," Kevin leaned back in his chair and stretched. "Yep, and I just have one question. Is your friend naturally stupid or did he aspire to be that when he grew up," Christy stated sarcastically as she took a drink of her coffee. Kevin couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that escaped him, but the girl was funny. "Well I'd say both," he looked over at her smiling and was greeted with the prettiest smile he had ever seen. "Ok well now that we have that cleared up. Why are you here?" Christy leaned back in her chair eyeing Kevin.

"Well I came because I can't stand to see my friend cry like a baby or hurt is bad as he's been hurting. Hell he's in love with the girl. He said he's tried to call but she want except them or return them," Kevin eyed Christy from across the table. "Yeah I know I've tried to convince her to answer them but she refuses saying that he made his decision. God some times I hate that she can be so stubborn," Christy took another drink from her cup. "Well that's why I'm here I plan on taking her back to him," Kevin stated clearing his throat.

"Woo buddy not so fast. There is something else to consider here," Christy said as she stood up. "And what is so damn important that it can't wait until we get these two back together," Kevin watched her walk out of the room and then looked down at his cup. He was thinking so hard that he didn't hear her come back in.

"This is what's so damn important," Tammy stated as she shoved the small bundle into Kevin's big hands. Kevin was speechless at first; the girl had just shoved an infant into his hands. Mentally shaking him self, Kevin looked over at Christy, "So whose is it."

"It is a boy and his name is Dakota, He is Tammy's one month old son," Christy sat down across from Kevin and watched him holding the baby. Kevin readjusted the kid in his arms and then looked up at Christy. "So what does this have to do with getting them two back together." Kevin looked down at the baby for a second and then before Christy could speak he did. "You don't mean that this is Shawn's son," Kevin looked at Christy. "Ding, Ding, Ding and tell him what his prize is Chuck," Christy shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Are you sure? I mean is she sure that it's Shawn," Kevin looked down at the baby trying to see if he could find any part that looked like Shawn.

"Yes you idiot. She found out a week after he left," Christy blew a few strands of hair out of her face. "Damn why didn't she say something? How come she didn't want to tell him?" Kevin asked. "Well she was afraid of what people would say. She thought people would think she was just trying to trap Shawn," Christy reached across the table and rubbed the top Dakota's little head. "Damn I really need to get her and the baby back with Shawn, he has a right to know," Kevin looked over at Christy. "And I agree whole heartedly with you, but there's just one catch she goes no where without me," Christy leaned back in her chair matching Kevin's stare with one of her own.

"Well I guess that can be arranged," Kevin eyed Christy. Yeah it was going to be fun having her around and really interesting too, Kevin thought to him self.

They spent the next few hours coming up with their plan. Christy made all the necessary calls, as did Kevin. Everything was set for them to leave tomorrow morning. "Ok well you best get out of here before she gets back and go ahead and take the bags that I packed for them. Don't forget to pick me up in the morning before you come here, you remember the address," Christy followed Kevin to the door. "Yes I remember and I will be there around eight o'clock," Kevin walked out the door and climbed into his car and waved before driving off.

Christy made her way back into the living room where she had put Dakota down. "Well little guy looks like your going to meet your dad after all. Now let's just hope that your mother doesn't hate me forever," Christy looked at her godson and sighed. She knew this was the right thing to do and just hoped that in time Tammy would see that too.

Tammy arrived home just as she always did and Christy made a quick exit. Tammy went in to check on her son and gave him a kiss on the head. Christy said that she was going to be off tomorrow that she would be by to see her in the morning. Tammy turned and headed for her bed and as always laid down and cried from missing Shawn so much until she was asleep. Unaware of what tomorrow had in store for her, or better yet her friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Tammy sat at the table drinking her coffee and watching her son as he slept in his rocker. After she had got him back to sleep she was able to take a shower and now have her coffee. She was still wondering what she could have done with her favorite shirt and sweat pants that she liked to lay around the house in. She was sure she had put them in the dryer but when she went to get them they were gone. Oh well, she thought and put her cup in the sink.

She heard a knock at the door and wondered who it could be. She went and opened the door and was surprised to see her friend standing on her step.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Tammy let her friend come in. "I came to see, remember I had the day off. And you know me, I have to get my Dakota fix every time I get the chance," Christy said with a nervous laugh. "Well he's in the kitchen. I'm just going to the bathroom," Tammy turned and went up the steps. Christy made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Dakota are you ready to take a trip, because it's time to go," Christy lifted the little boy out of his chair and headed back to the front door. God please let Tammy forgive me for this, Christy thought to herself. As she stood in front of the front door. She pulled on the baby's coat and opened the door.

"Um, where are you going," Tammy asked coming down the steps. She had seen Christy putting on her son's coat when she came down. "Um just for a walk, why don't you slip on your shoes and come with," Christy through over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Christy also grabbed the diaper bag and Tammy's purse tucked them under her arm and prayed that Tammy didn't notice.

They had only gone a few feet when a big black Hummer pulled into the driveway. "Well I wonder who the hell that is," Tammy lifted her hand to block the sun. "Maybe they got lost, why don't you go over there and see if they need any directions. Me and Dakota will wait here," Christy looked down at Dakota and readjusted his jacket and hat. "I guess," Tammy made her way toward the vehicle and noticed the driver's door open and a very huge man stepped out. It wasn't until she was standing in front of the man that she knew who he was.

"Nash," Tammy said as she began to tremble. Jesus, damn this is Shawn's best friend and he's here, Tammy thought to herself.

"The one and only," Kevin said looking down at the woman in front of him. No wonder Shawn was so crazy for this little girl she was beautiful.

"How…Um…How can I help you," Tammy was fighting a wave of nervousness when it hit her that her son, Shawn's son was behind her in her friend's arms. She couldn't let Kevin know. She turned to look at her friend only to realize that her friend was no longer behind her but had made her way to the other side of the vehicle and was getting in with her son. "What in the hell do you think your doing with my son Christy," Tammy went to run around the vehicle but was caught by two very strong arms that enveloped her tightly.

"I believed you asked me how you could help me," Kevin looked down at the struggling girl in his arms. "For starters you can help me by settling down and second you can get your pretty little ass in the truck with out fighting me. Because I promise you one way or the other you're getting in the damn vehicle," Kevin waited to see if she was going to quit struggling with him and which she did. "Now get in the truck," Kevin began to loosen his grip and Tammy took it as her chance to get away. However Kevin was quicker than her, "Alright then have it your way," Kevin picked a kicking and screaming Tammy up off the ground and shoved her into the front seat of the truck and slammed the door.

Tammy tried to yank her door up but it wouldn't budge. Kevin climbed in on the driver's side and put the vehicle in gear. Tammy began to cry and turned to look at her friend in the back seat who was placing her son in a car seat. "Why?" She asked eyeing Tammy sadly letting the tears roll down her face. She was so confused and angry she wanted to know what was going on.

Christy looked at her friend hating to see her cry but she knew that this was for the best. It was the best for Tammy and for little Dakota. He needed a father and Shawn had a right to know and whether Tammy wanted to admit it or not she needs Shawn just as much as Dakota did. Christy took a steady breath before she spoke. "Tammy I'm doing it for your own good and Dakota's. He needs his father and you need him too. It kills me hearing you cry your self to sleep at night," Christy put her hand on her friends shoulder.

Tammy shoved her hand off her shoulder and glared at her, "And who gave you the right to decide that." "I'm the only family you have and I look out for you. Plus I'm Dakota's godmother," Christy looked down at the baby sleeping in the seat beside her. "Whatever Christy, you are always sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong. And you Mister Nash who are you to come along and help her kidnap me and my kid," Tammy turned on Kevin glaring at him.

"Because Shawn's my best friend damnit and he's hurting bad. You wouldn't return his calls or answer them all because you're bull headed," Kevin watched the road as they made there way onto the interstate. "Yeah well if he was hurting so bad then why didn't he take me with him, can you answer that," Tammy watched Kevin closely. "He didn't want to subject you to life on the road. He was afraid that it would be to hard on you and he didn't want to do anything that would hurt you. So he did the only thing he could he left but he was planning on calling you and coming back to see you," Kevin was trying not to loose his cool with the little girl but she was making it damn hard. "Oh whatever if he was going to see me then why hasn't he, huh, can you answer that. Better yet how about I answer it for you. He was to busy screwing everything with two legs to even remember my name," Tammy spit the words out as she stared at Kevin.

Kevin yanked the steering wheel and slammed on the brakes bringing the Hummer to a stop on the side of the road. He then turned in his seat and grabbed Tammy by the shoulders pulling her toward him until they were nose to nose. "Let me tell you something you little bitch. That is my best friend that you're talking about and no matter what you say he is a good man. He doesn't sleep around and he loves you god damnit. You know what he tried to sleep with another woman but you know how it ended. It ended with her picking her self up off the hall floor of the hotel, because Shawn couldn't stand that she wasn't you. May be if you had answered your fucking phone you would have known this, but no you didn't," Kevin took a deep breath and shoved her back into her seat. "Furthermore, you wasn't even going to tell him that he had a son and it my book it takes one cold hearted bitch to stand in between a man and his son. If I was you little girl I'd sit there and shut up and not say another word for the rest of the trip or so help me god I will pull you out of this care and give you much deserved ass whooping." Kevin turned his attention back to the road and didn't say another word.

Tammy sat looking out the window thinking about everything that Kevin said. Fine I'll let Shawn meet his son and then I'm leaving for good, she thought as she huffed and rested her head against the back of the seat.

Christy sat in the back seat watching what was going on with a smile on her face. She never knew her friend had so much spunk in her and she liked it. The only bad part was that poor Kevin had to endure it. Christy studied Kevin as he watched the road. He is so ruggedly good-looking not her usual pretty boy types but damn she was very attracted to him. Maybe she could get to know him better, provided that her friend doesn't tear his head off with her claws before she gets a chance with him. Christy chuckled and set back in the seat.

Kevin felt bad for what he did to Tammy but damnit she deserved it. He looked over at her every so often and could see why Shawn liked her, it was just hard to believe that someone so innocent could be so full of fire. Kevin glanced up into the rear view mirror and spotted Christy sleeping, just looking at her made Kevin's northern parts come to attention. He glanced back at the road and tried to calculate how long their trip was going to take. From what he can figure they should be at their destination in about 10 hours or less depending on if they hit traffic.

They all sat in silence for awhile before Dakota made his presents known and Christy soon had him fed and changed and back in his seat sleeping. Tammy hated that she couldn't sit with him and reassure him that everything was all right, except his godmother had lost her mind.

After they stopped to eat, Tammy sat thinking about getting to see Shawn again and wondered if she was going to be able to walk away from him. God I still love him so much she thought. Before long Tammy fell asleep as did Christy and Dakota.

Kevin sat watching the road and prayed that Shawn wouldn't be to mad at him for doing this. However he might just end up in the same boat as Christy, but hey at least they would be together, Kevin thought with a grin and headed on down the road. Only 3 more hours and they would be there.


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked. The girls woke up and got out of the car. He made his way around the car and got the car seat out and began walking toward the hotel ahead of the girls.

"So are you still mad at me," Christy asked as she walked along beside Tammy. Tammy was looking down at the ground thinking about all that was happening. When see heard Christy speak she stopped and turned to look at her. "No I guess not. I'm just really confused. Couldn't you have just asked me?" Tammy kept looking at her friend. "Well I was afraid that you wouldn't go along with it. I mean I tried so many times to get you to call him or talk to him when he called and you wouldn't do it. I did this because I love you," Christy said putting her arms around her friend. "I love you too, but I'm still a little upset about this. I will let Shawn meet his son but then I'm out of here," Tammy turned and walked on toward the hotel.

Christy stood there for a second watching her friend walk away recalling what she just had said, "Yeah I bet you'll be gone, straight to his bed," Christy giggled and then ran to catch up with her friend and Kevin.

Kevin got their room and showed the ladies to it. "Here you go girls," Kevin stated as he opened the door and escorted them in. The girls looked around at the room it had two beds, TV, Table with chairs, and a couch. "Well I'll be back I'm just going to get the things out of the car," Kevin turned to go out the door. "What room are you in Mister Nash," Tammy looked up at Kevin as she bent to pick her son up from his car seat. "This one," Kevin looked at her as she stood up. "What! You can't stay in here with us it's not right," Tammy said looking at her friend trying to gain some support, but Christy just sat there and didn't say a thing. "I can and I will," Kevin said as he walked out the door leaving Tammy to stand there with her mouth open.

Kevin came back a few minutes later with all their gear. He found the girls already asleep on the bed. However he noticed that the baby wasn't. He was lying between the girls looking around and making sucking noises.

Kevin leaned down and gently picked him up not waking the girls. He grabbed a bottle out of the diaper bag on the table and sat down feeding him. "Hungry little guy," Kevin cued at the baby. After the baby finished the bottle he gently burped him and carried him to the bed to change him. As Kevin got him changed and comfortable the baby started making little cueing sounds. Kevin lay down beside him and rubbed his little tummy gently talking to him. The baby smiled at him and Kevin laughed, "Yep your Shawn's kid you have the same goofy little smile and your eyes are like your daddy's too," Kevin lay on his side with the baby in the bend of his arm and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Tammy woke up frantic. Dakota was no where on the bed and she knew that last night he was lying between her and Christy. "Christy wake up, Dakota's gone," Tammy shook her friend. "What do you mean gone," Christy sat bolt upright in the bed.

"He's gone, I woke up and he wasn't lying between us," Tammy cried to her friend. "Calm down he couldn't have gone far, he can't even crawl yet," Christy got off the bed looking around on the floor just in case Dakota had rolled off the bed. Tammy was looking under it and under the table beside the bed. Christy looked over at Kevin and walked closer planning on waking him up when she looked down and noticed him holding the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Um Tammy I found him," Christy turned to her friend who was now stripping the bed. Tammy stopped and looked over at her friend, "Where?" Christy pointed toward Kevin and Tammy came to stand beside her. She looked down at her son's sleeping form and smiled. She made a move to pick him up, but was stopped by Christy. "Come on Tam's let the kid sleep. Plus I don't think Kevin's the type to hurt a kid," Christy turned and cut the TV on. "Well since he is sleeping, I don't see what it would hurt," Tammy joined her friend on the bed to watch TV, but every so often she would glance over at the bed.

Kevin began to wake up; he could here the TV on. He opened his eyes and looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled. Slowly he with drew his arm from around the kid and sat up. "What time is it?" Kevin stood up and stretched out his sore muscles.

"It's about seven thirty," Christy looked over at him. "Well I'm going to grab a shower and then I have to go meet with the boss at eight to find out what time I go on tonight," Kevin grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom.

Christy looked over at her friend and noticed that she had fallen back to sleep. Then she heard Dakota begin to whimper, so she quickly picked him up and got his bottle in his mouth before he woke up Tammy. After she fed him she began to burp him and he threw up all over his clothes. She undressed him and looked around for a way to bath him but there was no where to do it except in the bathroom and Kevin was in there. God he smelled bad and was starting to fuss because he was uncomfortable. "Oh hell, why not," Christy went to the bathroom door and opened it.

"Hello," Kevin said from behind the curtain. "It's just me can I come in," Christy approached the shower. Kevin grinned, "Depends on what you're coming in for." "Shower," Christy said trying to cover her laugher that was bubbling up in her. "Well damn if that's the case," Kevin yanked the Shower curtains back and come face to face with a naked baby. "What the hell," Kevin looked at the baby and then the girl standing behind him. "He got sick and now he's fussy because he's dirty, please," Christy tried to give her best puppy dog look.

Kevin sighed and then took the baby from Christy. Once Kevin put him under the shower he was rewarded with a smile and couldn't help but smile. Christy noticed it too and laughed with Kevin. "I guess he likes you big guy," Christy leaned over and rubbed the baby's head. Kevin forgot that the curtain was open and went on playing with the baby under the water. After a few minutes he did realize though but since she didn't seem to mind then he wasn't either, he had never been the shy kind anyway.

Tammy woke up to the sound of laughter. She looked around the room not seeing any one, not even Dakota. After a few minutes she heard it again, this time she got up and followed the sound to the closed bathroom door. She could hear Kevin and Christy talking and gently knocked on the door.

Kevin and Christy looked up from playing with the baby when they heard the knock on the door. Kevin had switched from showering to taking a bath. Christy got up and opened it. "Oh Tammy you have got to see this," Tammy pulled her friend into the bathroom. Tammy's eyes flashed across the scene of the naked man in the tub holding her also naked son. Quickly she turned around. Christy laughed, "Oh god Tam's how old are you, three. Its not like you haven't seen a man naked, plus you need to watch your son."

Tammy took a deep breath and stilled her nerves. Yes she could do this after all he's just a man, a really big beautiful man, she thought. But none the less she turned around and approached the tub focusing on her son. After a few minutes of watching her son smile, Kevin being naked was in no way affecting her. Tammy joined in on the laughing and playing with Dakota. After a few more minutes they helped Kevin wash the baby then got Dakota out placing him on a towel in the floor, watching him kick.

"Well since you two are in here how about a back wash," Kevin grinned slyly and winked at the girls. Tammy and Christy looked at one another and then before Kevin knew what was happening they pounced. Both of them were trying to push him down in the tub and dunk him, but to no avail. Kevin got the upper hand and before long he was sitting in the tub with both girls on his lap. They laughed and splashed each other getting water every where.

Finally the girls where able to get loose from him and out of the tub. Kevin laughed looking at them wet, "Well damn it's got to be a good day. Its not every day that a guy gets two girls in the tub." He stood up and grabbed and towel wrapping it around him self. He watched as the girls picked up Dakota and turned to look at him. "Just consider your self lucky," Christy said laughing. Tammy laughed too, "Yeah, don't let that head get to big, cause some one might come along and pop it." Kevin laughed as he put his arms around both girls.

The girls turned to look up at him and grin. Kevin lost his breath when he looked down at the girls, god they were beautiful. He couldn't help he leaned over and kissed Christy first deeply not letting go of Tammy. Then releasing the kiss with Christy he leaned down and kissed Tammy deeply not letting go of Christy.

Both girls looked at each other and then back at him. Kevin laughed and walked out of the bathroom. Once out Kevin sat down on the bed. God why did he do that? He asked him self. Tammy was Shawn's but god she was beautiful and Christy she was just as beautiful. If he didn't step back he was going to end up in bed with both of them and he couldn't do that to Shawn. As for Christy she was open game and he planned to pursue it. When the girls came out of the bathroom he went back in and changed.

"Well I have to go, but I'll be back soon. We'll go get something to eat then. If you girls get hungry just order room service," Kevin gave each girl a hug and then rubbed Dakota's head and left the room.

"Well I'm starved how about you," Christy looked over at her friend. "Yep, call and order some breakfast," Tammy finished dressing Dakota and laid him down next to Christy on the bed. "I'm going to get a quick shower," Tammy said heading for the bathroom. "All right I'll have breakfast brought up and get Dakota to sleep," Christy picked up the phone and started dialing as Tammy went to the bathroom.

Tammy took her shower and wrapped a towel around her before walking out of the bathroom. Christy had turned the TV on music videos and had breakfast on the table. Tammy walked over to get a bagel and started to dance around the room in her towel.

Shawn knew that today was the day that Kevin came back and he couldn't wait to see him. First thing he did when he got up was go downstairs to the front desk and inquire about Kevin checking in. The lady checked the books and said that he had checked in last night and was in room 412.

Shawn rode the elevator up to Kevin's floor and got off. He did as he promised Kevin he left the liquor alone. He still didn't have his head together when it came to Tammy, all he wanted to do was go and see her. That's why he was on his way to see Kevin, he wanted to get his friends advice about whether to go or not.

Shawn knocked on Kevin's door but didn't get an answer, he figured he was in the shower since Kevin did have a meeting with Vince this morning. Shawn tried the knob and found the door unlocked so he pushed it open and walked in.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around quickly. There was a girl dancing around in a towel and singing.

Tammy looked over when the door opened and couldn't believe it. "Shawn," She said almost in a whisper. She began to tremble as she looked at him.

Shawn slowly turned around when he heard his name. The voice was all too familiar to him. He just about lost it when he came face to face with Tammy.

Neither one spoke they just stood there staring at one another.


	11. Chapter 11

Shawn just stood and stared at Tammy not knowing what to say. Why was she here? And why was she in Kevin's room? He took a few steps into the room and looked around. His eyes fell on Christy setting on the bed holding a baby.

Tammy watched Shawn closely feeling like at any minute the world was going to open up and swallow her down. She was at a loose for words. For months she had dreamed about this moment when her and Shawn could be brought back together again and she could introduce him to his son. His son, he was looking at his son, Tammy began to shake. What if she told him and he walked away? What if he denied him? What if after a few weeks or years he walked away like he did not so many months ago? The what ifs swam around in Tammy's head making her dizzy. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"He's beautiful isn't he," Tammy said looking at the baby and not at Shawn. Her eyes met Christy's and she hoped her friend would forgive her. "Christy has done so well with him, I think mother hood absolutely agrees with her," Tammy said walking over and rubbing the baby's head. Christy choke back a cough. "Yeah cute kid," Shawn said taking a step closer to Tammy.

"Can we talk Tammy?" Shawn asked hoping that the answer would be yes. "Well…um…ok I'll meet you down stairs in about an hour," Tammy finished and headed into the bathroom, where she collapsed on the floor and cried. That did not go how she wanted it, damnit why did things in life have to be so hard.

Shawn looked at the baby and was hit by the fact that it probably was Adam's or Chris's it didn't look that old and from his calculations that it must be. "Well Christy cute kid, have you introduced him to his dad or should I say dad's," Shawn said watching her face closely.

Damn you Tammy for putting in this situation, Christy thought to herself. "Um..that really isn't any of your business now is it Shawn," Christy said trying to sound angry. She hated going along with this shit, she just hope her friend had a damn good explanation for this one. "Well I guess I'll just go and wait down stairs for Tammy," Shawn turned and left with out saying another word.

Christy quickly laid Dakota down on the bed and went to the bathroom door. "You have two seconds to come out of there now before I break the door down," Christy yelled at the closed bathroom door. She heard the lock release and Tammy opened it.

"Now are you going to explain to me why in the hell you told Shawn that Dakota was mine," Christy said glaring at her friend. "God Christy I'm so sorry. I just got scared and that was the only thing I could think of," Tammy said walking over and putting her shoes on now that she was dressed.

"Scared, what in the hell do you have to be scared of. I could just tell by the look in Shawn's eyes that he loves and a great deal at that. So please tell me what you have to be scared of," Christy said grabbing Tammy by the arm when she stood up and making her look at her. "Its just that it hurt so bad when Shawn left Christy that I began to wonder what it would be like if he did it to Dakota, what if in a couple of years he walks away again, or even in a couple of weeks. I can't stand the thought of going through that again and I don't want Dakota to go through it either," Tammy brushed a tear from her eye and turned to look at Dakota. "Just give me a little while to get a handle on this and I promise I will tell him the truth, please," Tammy kissed her son on the head. "Ok but I swear if you don't tell him soon then I will," Christy said watching her friend walk out the door.

Tammy made her way down to the lobby where she would meet Shawn to talk. She stepped off the elevator noticed Shawn standing by the door to the hotel bar.

Shawn watched as she made her over to him. "How about some coffee while we talk," Shawn said as he opened the door for her to enter. "Alright," Tammy said as she entered and then she shuddered when she felt Shawn place his hand at the small of her back. Images of the night in the cave flashed before her eyes and she quickly shook her head to dismiss them.

They sat at a table and Shawn ordered coffee for them. For a while they sat in silence, Shawn just watching her. Tammy took a healthy drink from her cup to still her nerves, which didn't help much.

"So how have you been," Shawn asked picking up his cup. "Fine," Tammy mumbled. "Ok I see this isn't going to go very well," Shawn sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

Tammy looked up at him after he spoke, how well did he think this would go, he did walk out on her. Tammy snorted and took another drink from her cup. "Tammy look I know your upset with me but I want to sit things right between us. I've been miserable without you," Shawn finally said looking across the table at her.

"Not be upset with you," Tammy said leveling her gaze on Shawn. She was no longer able to hold back the feelings that were tumbling around her body, so she let it flow from her and let it fuel her anger. The nights alone crying for him and the birth of the baby without him, this is the thing that fueled her anger. "How dare you say something like that, Jesus Christ you self righteous son of a bitch. I loved you and would have done anything for you; I would have gone to the ends of the earth. Did you care; no you were only worried about your great career. So how many women did it take before you remembered me one, two, how many Shawn. I wished I have never let Kevin bring me back here, but most of all I wish I had never met you," Tammy rushed from the bar letting the tears flow down her face not caring who seen or what they would think.

Tammy just wanted to make it to the elevators before Shawn tried to come after her. Once at the elevators she bumped into some one while getting on. "Excuse me, I'm sorry," Tammy ducked her head farther. She tried to hold back the sobs but they came out in a very loud hiccup.

The guy glanced over at the girl and was pretty sure she was crying. He tried not to pay attention to her but when she hiccuped he couldn't help but look over at her. She was small and looked very delicate, her hair was beautiful with the red and gold mixed in with the brown. Before he could stop himself he reached out and touched her hair running his hand through it soothing. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Tammy flinched when she felt the stranger touch her and then looked up. The tears still running down her face, Tammy was unable to stop them. "Yeah," Tammy managed to squeak out. The man just stood there watching her, the hurt radiated out from her. The doors opened on Tammy's floor but she just stood there not wanting to face Christy or Kevin. "Um is this your floor," the guy asked. "Yeah but I'm not getting off yet I need to go for a walk and think," Tammy said wiping at the tears falling down her face. "Ok," the guy pushed the close door button.

The elevator began to move again and the girl still cried. What was wrong with him he didn't even know this girl, but something about her pulled at his emotions. The doors opened on his floor, "Aw hell," the guy said as he pushed the close door button and rode back down with the girl. She hadn't even noticed that the guy didn't get off.

When the doors opened she stepped off and headed out the doors of the hotel and toward the beach across the street. As she walked she let the cool air feel her lungs. She never noticed the guy following her. Tammy sat down on the beach and hugged her knees to her chest. Again the sobs racked her body making her shake. The guy watched as she rocked and cried even harder, he shook his head as he walked over to the girl, yeah his wife would laugh at him and tell him what a softy he was if she was here.

He sat down and placed his arm around her, pulling her into his lap. It surprised him that she didn't fight him but snuggled closer and cried even harder. "Shh, come on it can't be that bad darlin," the guy said. Tammy stiffed when she realized that she was sitting on some strange man's lap crying. "OH god, I'm so sorry, what was I thinking," She said trying to move but was unable to because the man held on to her. "Calm down I ain't going to hurt you little girl, just tell me what's wrong," he said.

Tammy raised her eyes and found her self staring into a pair of dazzling green eyes. "I don't even know you, please let me go," she said trying to break loose of his hold scared of what he wanted from her. "Well for starters sit still, my names Marc, and I have no intention of hurting you or doing anything else. I'm a happily married man, I just as my wife puts can be a softy where women and little girls are concerned," Marc said peering down at the little girl. Tammy stilled her struggles and looked back in his eyes, it felt like she was a little girl again and this was her dad holding her. "My names Tammy, and I'm sorry but I thought you wanted, well you know," Tammy stammered. "Its ok, but I promise I want hurt you, plus my wife would kick my old but," Marc said looking at Tammy. "Now how about you tell me what's got you crying so hard," Marc said.

Tammy readjusted herself so that she was sitting between his legs looking out at the ocean and told him everything about her. She also told him about her and Shawn and then she told him about Dakota. It seem like they sat there forever before he spoke, "Well I understand about not telling him about Dakota, it scares you and your afraid he'll do to Dakota what he did to you. Shawn's been around a lot and done a lot of things I don't believe he would do that but then again people don't always do what you want them to do or what you think they'll do. I'll make you a promise, I want say a thing about Dakota," Marc said wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"Thanks for understanding Marc, and I appreciate you talking with me. It was nice having a father figure around especially at a time like this. Who would have thought that my morning would end with me finding some one that I could look at as a father figure," Tammy said turning to wrap her arms around Marc and giving him a big hug. "Well if I'm a father figure after only three hours to you then how about you introduce me to this kid so that I can be granddad figure to him," Marc said with a grin as he stood pulling the girl with him.

They walked back across the street and went into the hotel. Marc had his arm around Tammy as they waited for the elevator. He looked up and seen Shawn watching them and knew she had spotted him too because she stiffed. Marc leaned over and kissed her on the head reassuring her and gently squeezed her shoulders. He felt her relax a little once they where safely inside the elevator. A tear slid down her cheek, "God why does seeing him have to hurt so much," she asked Marc. "Well when you love someone a great deal that happens it shows you have a heart, but in time it will mend and you'll be ok," Marc said as the doors opened to her floor. "Well here you go. Go get Dakota and then meet me up in my room, you remember the number," Marc said watching her step off the elevator. "Yep I'll be there shortly, pops," Tammy said with a smile as she raced to her room to get Dakota to meet the man that she knew in her heart was going to help fill the void left by the death of her real dad.

Tammy entered the room in a rush and grabbed Dakota's diaper bag throwing some stuff in to it. Not once did she notice the stares from Kevin who had just been informed of what she had told Shawn. Tammy went over and took Dakota from Christy and headed to the door. Kevin stepped into her path before she could get to the door. Tammy looked up at him and then over at Christy.

"Um I do believe that you have some explaining to do," Kevin said crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at her. " Look Kevin I said I would tell him and I will just not at this moment, ok I need some time to work some things out first, now please excuse me I have some where to be," Tammy said trying to brush past him. "And just where would that be," He asked not moving. "Marc invited me and Dakota to his room and then we're going to take Dakota to the mall," Tammy said.

Kevin arched an eyebrow at her and then moved letting her rush out the door. "Why in the hell did you let her go, my god the last thing she needs is to get involved with another wrestler," Christy said jumping off the bed looking at Kevin. "Trust me its not what you think, in fact if any one can help her through this its Marc, plus he's happily married and I bet he is just trying to help the poor kid. Now as for you how about we finish what we started in the bathroom," Kevin said crossing the room and pulling Christy into his arms and kissing her passionately on the mouth.

Christy was at a loose for words, the kiss was over powering her senses, she let go and wrapped her arms around his neck. She really liked Kevin, not like Adam and Chris, but she genuinely liked Kevin.

Kevin lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Slowly he made love to her, loving the sound of her soft moans that rung from her throat. All thoughts of Tammy, Shawn, and the baby lost on waves of their passion.


	12. Chapter 12

Marc had called his wife and talked to her about Tammy and as he was right Sara laughed at him and called him softy. She told him that she would be meeting him in the next town and that if Tammy needed to her and the baby could come stay with her at the ranch until she figured out what to do. That's why I love her so much Marc thought to him self. He couldn't wait to meet little Dakota and see Tammy again. It made him feel good that she thought of him as a father.

He heard a soft knock at the door and opened it. Tammy came in carrying the baby. After she sat the diaper bag down she turned to Marc Holding Dakota out for him to take. "This is Dakota Michael Sweeney," She said as Marc took the baby from her arms. Dakota squirmed and then gave Marc a big toothless grin that he was becoming famous for. Marc laughed and looked up at Tammy, "He sure is beautiful. I talked to Sara, my wife and she said she'll be meeting me in the next town and she can't wait to meet you." Tammy looked at Marc and smiled, "Well that makes two of us," Tammy stated rubbing her baby's head.

"Well are we ready to go," Marc said opening the door for her. "Do you want me to take him," Tammy asked stepping out the door. "Hell no this little guy is going to stay right here with granddad," Marc said with a laugh as they walked toward the elevators and got on.

Shawn watched them exit the hotel again for the second time. He didn't like it one bit what the hell did Marc think he was doing with her she was his. Plus Marc was married how could he do that to Sara unless there was nothing going on between them? After they left the hotel Shawn made his way to Kevin's room. This time Kevin was going to explain some things to him and then after he was going to go have a talk with Adam and Chris about this new baby of Christy's they had a right to know. For a second when he saw the baby he had hoped that it would have been Tammy's then it would have been his. But when Tammy said that it was Christy's those thoughts left quickly.

Out side of Kevin's door he knocked but didn't get an answer. So he knocked harder. "This better well be fucking good," Kevin roared as he opened the door only wearing his jeans. After seeing that it was Shawn Kevin pushed the door open farther for him to enter. Shawn walked in and sat down on the couch not paying any attention to the girl in the bed.

Kevin took a seat at the table; "Well what can I do for you Shawn." "First of all you can tell me how Tammy ended up here in the first place," Shawn said looking at his friend. "Well I couldn't take seeing you so tore up over her anymore so I went and got her. I knew you wouldn't," Kevin said crossing his arms. "Well damnit Kevin I fucked up big time, she want even sit and talk to me. I thought not seeing her was bad, but god seeing the pain and hurt in her eyes that I put there is far worse," Shawn said running his hands through his hair and letting the tears roll from his eyes.

Christy sat on the bed quietly watching. It killed her that Tammy was acting the way she was but god he did love her. "Shawn I don't know if it will help but she will come around, just don't give up her. She's just hurting, every one she cared for or love has left her except for me, just give her time," Christy said as she got up and wrapped a sheet around her and sat beside him on the couch. Shawn looked at her with tears in his eyes, he wanted to believe her but he felt that no amount of time would bring her back to him.

Christy exchanged a look with Kevin before she wrapped her arms around Shawn pulling him so that his head was on her chest. Shawn cried even harder. Kevin got up and left the room, he couldn't handle seeing some one so strong brought to tears. So help him god when he found that little girl he was going to shake some since into her.

Christy rubbed his hair soothing him. "I love her so much, I know I fucked up. Why can't she see how sorry I am for walking away," Shawn said raising up and looking at Christy. "I don't know but Shawn just give her some time, things will work out. As much as your hurting she is hurting just as bad," Christy said. "Yeah that's why she was all laughing heading out of the hotel earlier with Marc," Shawn said sarcastically. "Whoo buddy stop right there, its not what you think. I know Tammy and trust me, not being with you is killing her. I was the one that sat there at night listening to her cry her self to sleep over you. Believe me it's been just as hard on her," Christy said becoming a little defensive. "Your right I'm sorry. I just want to fix it. Tell me what to do you're her friend," Shawn looked at Christy with pleading eyes. "Just give her time Shawn don't give up on her," Christy said. "Thanks for talking with me Christy, but I have to go," Shawn said as he stood and left the room.

Christy watched him go and all she could think about was killing Tammy. How could she not see that he loved her? She just hoped that Shawn didn't give up on her.

Marc and Tammy headed to the arena with the trunk of the car loaded down with all the things that Marc had bought for Dakota. Marc looked over at Tammy singing along with the radio, at least she was smiling now and not crying. Tammy looked over at Marc and smiled.

"Thanks for buying all that stuff for Dakota but he really didn't need it," Tammy said looking back at her son. "Oh well if your going to be my daughter then that makes him my grandson and I plan on spoiling him real good," Marc said with a grin as they pulled into the parking lot. Tammy smiled and held back the tears that threatened to fall because of what Marc said. It made her feel good that he already thought of her as his daughter and Dakota as his grandson. She looked back at Dakota thankful that he was going to have a complete family, with granddad and grandma. Well almost complete he just didn't have a father and that sent a stab of pain through her heart, but she quickly shook it away as Marc stopped the car and got out.

They walked to the arena. "You think I'm spoiling him wait till Sara gets here," Marc said laughing as they walked down the hall to his dressing room. Tammy sat down on the couch and took Dakota out of his seat. "Well I have to go see Vince but if you get hungry there's a cafeteria down the hall just go grab something and I'll meet you after the show," Marc said walked over and hugged her and kissed Dakota on the head. "Ok, I'll probably do that and then I might go looking for Christy and Kevin," She said as Marc turned to leave. "See you later," Marc walked out the door.

Tammy headed to the cafeteria after she had changed Dakota. She walked in and seen several of the wrestlers sitting at different tables. She walked past them and got some food and then sat at a table in the back. She sat eating and looking at Dakota sitting in his seat on the table.

Tammy looked up as a tall blonde guy approached her table and about died. "I don't believe we've been introduced my names Paul," the guy said as he sat down across from her. "I'm Tammy, and I know exactly who you are," Tammy said as she offered him her hand. Instead of shaking it Paul brushed a kiss across her knuckles making Tammy blush. "And who is this little guy," Paul said looking over at the baby in the seat. "This is Dakota," Tammy said looking at the baby. Paul let the baby grab his finger and shock it, "Nice to meet you Dakota, wow he's got a good grip on him," Paul said with a laugh. "Yeah just be glad it wasn't your hair he can do a real number there," Tammy laughed as she took a bite of her burger.

She had dripped ketchup on the side of her mouth and was going to wipe it off when Paul leaned over the table and wiped it off with his finger and then licked the ketchup from it. "MMM, I would like to eat all my food that way," He said watching her. Tammy blushed, she couldn't believe that Paul was flirting with her. "Aw did I embarrass you," Paul said with a grin. "No," Tammy said smiling and then looking down at her plate. "How about a drink after the show," Paul asked her. "Um sure," Tammy said as she stood up. "Ok well then I'll meet you in the back parking lot after the show," Paul leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and the second he stepped back he was hit square in the jaw and feel back over a table.

Shawn had watched him flirt with Tammy from the door and couldn't stand it so he crossed the room and hit him after he kissed Tammy. "You son of a bitch," Paul roared as he stood up and advanced toward Shawn. Shawn stepped forward preparing for battle but was stopped short when Tammy stepped between him and Paul.

"What the hell do you think your doing," Tammy shouted at him and then turned to look at Paul. "Paul calm down I'm so sorry," Tammy said before turning back to Shawn. "He has no right to touch you, you belong to me," Shawn spat out looking at Tammy. "I don't belong to you, if I remember correctly you walked out on me. So that makes me open game and if he wants to kiss me he can and if I want to kiss him I can," Tammy yelled. "The hell you will," Shawn said as he went to grab her. Tammy sidestepped out of his reach. "OH I can't, you left, so just watch me," with that Tammy turned and laid one sexy kiss on Paul and then stepped away and grabbed Dakota and left.

Paul shook his head and laughed looking at Shawn. "Damn that girl can kiss," Paul said touching his lips and smirking at Shawn.

Shawn lost it and flung himself at Paul. The guys hit the floor fists flying. Kevin and Marc entered to find the guys rolling across the floor pounding on one another. They ran and broke it up. "Now stop it," Marc yelled as he hauled Paul up from the floor and away from Shawn. Kevin did the same with Shawn.

"Don't you ever touch her again or even look at her or so help me god," Shawn said struggling against Kevin. "You heard her man, she doesn't belong to you," Paul argued back. "Now stop it what is this all about," Marc said shoving Paul into a chair.

"I don't know, all I was doing was talking to this chic and then mister maniac here comes over and punches me," Paul said glaring angrily at Shawn. "I told you she belongs to me," Shawn spat out shaking loose from Kevin and storming out of the cafeteria. "That's not what she said before she kissed me," Paul yelled after him. Shawn stopped at the door and rolled his shoulders before proceeding out the door.

"Tammy," both Marc and Kevin said at the same time. "I'll go after her," Kevin said but was stopped by Marc. "No let me I know where she is," Marc said as he walked past Kevin.


	13. Chapter 13

Marc found Tammy sitting in his dressing room. "So you want to talk about it," Marc said as he sat down beside her on the couch. "He is such an asshole," Tammy said crying. "Ok go on," Marc urged her. "He had no right hitting Paul, I mean he threw me away," Tammy cried even harder. "Well he still loves you and he got jealous when he saw Paul kiss you. What can I say it happens," Marc said putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her next to him. "But he didn't want me, if he did he would have took me with him when he left that day," Tammy said looking up at Marc. "Well sweety men don't always do things the right way but none the less we might think we're doing the right thing when we're actually not," Marc said holding her and gently rubbing her arm soothingly. "But if he loves me and cares so much for me then why did he leave," Tammy asked. "That I don't know but in time maybe you will," Marc said as he got up. "Well I my match is up next so I have to go, will you be here when I get back," Marc asked. "Yeah, Paul asked me out after the show but I don't have any one to watch Dakota, since Kevin and Christy are mad at me for not telling Shawn the truth about Dakota. So I guess I'll just head back with you," Tammy said picking Dakota up. "Well I can watch him, if you really want to go," Marc said. "That would be great, I'll pay you back I promise," Tammy said watching Marc. "You already have just by letting me and Sara be a part of his life and yours," Marc said as he left the room.

Tammy sat thinking about what Marc had said and smiled. Since she was going to get to go out she figured she should get some sleep and curled up with Dakota and drifted off to sleep.

Marc came back to the room after the show to find Tammy asleep with Dakota. "Hey sweety time to wake up," Marc gently shook her. Tammy woke up and smiled at Marc. "Well I guess me and this little guy will head out in a few minutes, why don't you go ahead and go," Marc motioned to the door with his head. Tammy got up and put Dakota in his seat. She turned toward Marc and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Thanks for watching Dakota for me," Tammy said as she kissed her son and grabbed her purse. Marc grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Be careful sweety and don't drink to much," Marc said letting her go. "OK Daddy," Tammy said with a giggle and left the room. Marc shook his head and lifted Dakota's seat and headed to the door. "Looks like its just you and me kid," Marc said leaving the room.

Kevin and Christy finally talked Shawn into going with them to the club for drinks and headed out the car. Kevin noticed Tammy get into a car with Paul across the parking lot and then looked at Shawn. He walked with his head down not paying attention to anything around him. Kevin looked at Christy and knew she had seen the same thing he had. Both were thankful that Shawn didn't.

Paul pulled out of the parking lot and looked over at Tammy. "Sorry about the cafeteria," he said. "Its ok you didn't do anything wrong, it was Shawn," Tammy said looking out the window. "Want to tell me about it," Paul asked. "No lets just say it's a long story and right now I don't want to talk about it," Tammy replied to him. They rode in silence the rest of the way to the club.

They entered the club and found a table occupied by a few other wrestlers. "This is Randy and Rick," Paul said pulling out a chair for Tammy to sit in. Tammy smiled at the other two men and took her seat. Paul ordered drinks for them. Tammy watched as people got up and sang as others danced.

"So do you sing," Randy asked looking at Tammy with a grin. "A little but I really don't think I'm in the mood," She said taking a healthy drink from her glass. "Aw come on," Rick said with a grin. "Why don't you guys let her enjoy her drink first and then maybe," Paul said putting his arm on the back of her chair. Tammy took another drink from her glass finishing it and then ordered another from the passing waitress.

Kevin and Christy walked in with Shawn and looked around. They soon spotted Tammy sitting at a table with the members of evolution. Shawn grunted and started to walk in that direction, but Kevin stopped him. "Man come on just let it go for tonight, this is not the place for it," Kevin said as he guided Shawn and Christy to a table and got their drinks.

Tammy looked around and noticed that Shawn had come in with Kevin and Christy. She wanted so bad to go over and talk to them but couldn't bring her self too. Then she remembered the words Shawn had said in the cafeteria and took another drink from new glass. Once again she finished it in two drinks and ordered another. By the time she finished her fourth she was feeling pretty good. "Damn girl slow down," Paul said looking at Tammy. "Aw don't be a party poop," Tammy said feeling pretty buzzed. Both Randy and Rick burst out laughing, Paul just smiled at her and looked over at Shawn. Paul noticed that Kevin, Shawn, and Christy were all watching them as if they were a show. Ok watch me like I'm a show I'll give you one, Paul thought to himself. Paul grabbed Tammy and kissed her passionately letting his hand fall on her breast.

Shawn watched what happened and jumped to his foot but was quickly pulled back down by Kevin. "Let it go man and drink your drink. Look at her she's drunk she probably doesn't even know what is happening to her," Kevin said trying to reassure his friend. Christy couldn't believe how her friend was acting never in her wildest dreams would she have thought this of Tammy.

Tammy was shocked at first from what Paul had done but she quickly got over it and let it happen. Paul broke the kiss and looked over her head and grinned. Tammy followed his look and found Shawn, instantly the tears threatened to fall, but Tammy held them at bay. There sat the man she loved and the woman who was suppose to be her best friend. She turned back around and tried to focus on the singer.

"Come on sweet thing sing for us," Randy said leaning across the table rubbing his hand down her face. Tammy was startled at first from what Randy did but pushed it from her mind, she was bound and determined to show people that she was a grown woman and didn't need them. "Ok," Tammy got up and went to the stage.

Tammy began to sing putting all her heart and feeling into the song. Shawn sat up and listened to her watching the emotion play across her face knowing that he was the one to put it there. That thought alone killed him.

_Lying here without you by my side, _

_It seems unreal to me that,_

_The life you promised was a lie,_

_You made it look so easy _

_Making love into memories_

_I guess you got what you wanted_

_But what about me cause_

_Without you I'm not okay_

_And without you I've lost my way _

_My heart's stuck in second place, ooh_

_Without you_

_Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart _

_That I'm better off without you _

_Cause baby I can't live_

_Without you I'm not okay _

_And without you I've lost my way _

_My heart's stuck in second place, ooh_

Without you, without you 

Tammy finished the song and wiped a tear from her eye and left the stage. She stopped and looked at Shawn as she crossed the floor, there eyes locked but she couldn't bring her self to move forward to him. Instead she turned and went to the table where Paul and the rest were sitting and grabbed her coat. "Whoa honey where you going, the night just got started," Paul said with a grin as he grabbed her arm. "Sorry but I have to go," Tammy said as she tried to pull her arm loose.

Paul yanked her down on his lap. "No I think you are going to stay right here and entertain me and my friends some more, after all you don't want to be rude now do you," Paul said grabbing Tammy and kissing her. Tammy almost gagged his breath reeked of liquor and cigars. "Let me go you bastard," Tammy said trying to pull away.

"Aw Paul I'm hurt I don't think she wants to hang with us, maybe she thinks she's to good for evolution," Randy said with a smirk. Paul grabbed Tammy's face, "Is that right honey do you think you're to good for evolution," Paul asked sounding angry. Tammy was becoming frightened and wanted to just get away from him. "No I just need to check on the baby that's all, please let me go," Tammy begged. "Aw she's begging, what do you think guys should I let her go," Paul said with a smug look. "Well just to check on the baby don't want to leave the baby out," Rich said with a snicker. "Ok but straight to the phone and back," Paul let Tammy up.

Tammy made a dash for the door and didn't look back as she began walking down the road. Paul wasn't stupid he knew she would run and so he only gave it a minute before him and the guys followed after. They pulled up to the curb as she walked.

Tammy noticed the car stop but didn't think anything off it, but she did pick up her pace. She yelped when she felt two large arms wrap around her and lifted her off the ground. "Now didn't I say to the phone and back," Paul said in her ear as he carried her to the car. Tammy screamed and kicked but Paul just covered her mouth with his hand pushed her into the back of the limo.

Tammy fell to the floor of the car and looked up to see both Randy and Rick looking down at her. She tried to sit up but Paul just pushed her back down. Tammy lay there on the floor shaking.

"So what shall we do now with her," Paul asked his friends. "How about we see her naked," Randy said. "Yeah, let's see those puppies," Rick shouted. Paul reached forward and grabbed Tammy's top ripping it from her body. Tammy screamed and tried to fight him off but couldn't he was much bigger than she was. Rick picked up a bottle of wine and began to pour it on her shouting for the other two to clean it off her.

Tammy tried to get away from hands but couldn't. Rich grabbed her arms while Randy helped Paul pull her legs apart. "That's it baby scream," Paul said as he leaned over her and bent to kiss her. Tammy bit down on his lip drawing blood. Paul jerked back and back handed her across the face. An explosion rocketed across Tammy's face from the impact of the hit. She could fell Paul or Randy one pull her bottoms from her body not sure which. She begged for darkness to take her over and before long it did.


	14. Chapter 14

Tammy a woke lying in a parking lot, every part of her body hurt and her head felt like some one was beating it with a hammer. She sat up and looked up around realizing that she was in the parking lot of her hotel she climbed to her feet trying to cover her self with torn clothes. The only thing she could think of was getting to Marc.

Marc lay on the bed watching the baby and the clock. Damn the way he was worrying over the girl you would think she was his daughter. He had talked to Sara and she had given him hell for letting her go with Paul of all people. Marc thought he heard something outside his door and sat up but didn't hear anything at first. Then there it was a light tapping, he jumped from the bed a swung the door open. "Daddy," was the only word she spoke as she fell into Marc's arms.

Marc grabbed Tammy and carried her to the bed. He called Kevin's room but didn't get answer so he left a message. Marc tried to wake her but couldn't so he did the only thing he could he put Tammy over his shoulder and carried her and the baby down to his car.

Kevin seen Marc's car speed out of the parking lot and wondered where the hell he was hurrying to. Kevin, Shawn and Christy entered the hotel and headed for the elevator. The night clerk at the desk called out to Kevin, "Mr. Nash I have a phone message for you." They walked back over to the counter where Kevin retrieved the note, he turned pale, "What is it Kevin," Christy asked. "Its from Marc he says that he has taken Tammy to the hospital and that we should get there as soon as possible," Kevin said grabbing a visibly shaking Christy in his arms. They quickly got in the car and headed in the same direction as Marc.

Marc paced the waiting room carrying Dakota with him, he had already asked the nurse several times about Tammy but she said that the doctor would come out to talk to him as soon as they finished examining her. Marc looked up as Kevin, Christy, and Shawn came around the corner.

"Have they said anything," Christy asked running the rest of the distance to Marc. "No nothing yet, the doctor will be out once they are done examining her," Marc said as he handed Dakota to Christy. "What the hell happened to her," Shawn said trying not to yell. "I think you need to sit down first," Marc said motioning for Shawn to sit down as well as the others.

"So what happened to her," Kevin said before Shawn or Christy could ask again. "I'm not positive but I believe that she was raped," Marc said looking at Shawn. "What!" Christy said before bursting into tears. Kevin put his arm around her to comfort her. "What makes you think that," Kevin questioned. "Well lets see, she had the crap beat out of her and her clothes where torn to shreds, what does that tell you," Marc said looking at Kevin.

Shawn sat there not saying a word. Who could do something so evil to some one so sweet? Not Tammy no not his Tammy. Shawn thought to him self, trying not to scream. He could feel the anger rolling through his body.

"Mr. Calloway," the doctor said as he came through the doors. Marc stood up and went to him, "Yes that's me." "Do you want to go some where private," the doctor said looking at the three other people in the room. "No there her family too, just tell us," Marc said. "Well first lets sit down," the doctor motioned for Marc to have a seat and then he sat down across from him.

"Mr. Calloway I don't know any easy way to put this but your daughter was raped," the doctor waited to let what he said sink in. Christy buried her face in Kevin's chest and cried. Shawn sat stone still not believing what he was hearing. Marc just looked at the doctor. "How is she," Marc asked not caring that his voice cracked when he did.

"Well she has been badly beaten. Her jaw was fractured, and she has several broken and bruised ribs. Those injuries will heal just fine but there was some pretty extensive damage done internally. Please forgive me for being frank but not just one person raped her, DNA shows three separate seamen deposits that we found," the doctor stopped for a second to allow them to take the information in. "OH GOD NO," Christy cried. "Is that all," Marc asked. "No, because she was so small and the force and size of the men, her uterus ruptured so she is now in surgery having it removed," the doctor looked at the people in front of him and felt sorry for them he hated giving bad news. "So that means she can't have any children," Shawn spoke quietly. "I'm sorry but she will not be able to have children," the doctor answered and then got up followed by Marc. "When can we see her," he asked. "Well the surgery will take about two hours after that she will need to be in recovery, so it will be some time in the early morning before she is moved to a room," the doctor replied. "Thank just come and let me know once they get her in a room," Marc said before turning back to his friends.

Shawn couldn't take it any longer he stood up and punched the wall closest to him and yelled before leaving the waiting room. Kevin quickly went after him leaving Christy and Dakota with Marc.

He finally caught up to Shawn out side of the hospital. "Want to tell me what that is all about," Kevin asked his friend as he walked up beside him. "What do you think. The woman I love is laying up there in that hospital getting cut on and she will never have kids. Damn Kevin I should have been there to protect her. I fucking failed," Shawn said to his friend with a voice filled with sorrow. "Man you didn't fail, it's not your fault or her's that this happened. Can't you see that," Kevin put his arm on his friends shoulder trying to comfort him. "No you don't understand. If I hadn't walked away, if I had only stayed or brought her with me this wouldn't have happened," Shawn cried. "No Shawn this is not your fault so stop it. Get a hold of your self, there is a little girl in there that needs you, needs us to be strong for her," Kevin said shaking his friend.

Shawn looked at his friend for a second and then did the only thing he could he walked away. Kevin watched him go not stopping him this time, he just hoped that he got his self together for his own sake and hers. Kevin turned and went back into the hospital.

Christy was leaning on Marc crying softly when Kevin came back in. "Hey sweety are you ok," Kevin said as he walked over to her. "Yeah," Christy looked up at him. "How did it go with Shawn," Marc asked. "Not good, he's blaming himself for this. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen, I just hope he come around before it's too late," Kevin said looking at Marc. "Yeah I know because this little guy is going to need him and so will his momma," Marc said looking down at Dakota. "So you know," Christy said looking up at Marc. "Yeah she told me, why don't you guys go back to the hotel I'll call you and tell you what room she's in," Marc said looking from Kevin to Christy. "Ok but Marc please call as soon as you hear anything," Christy said standing up. "I will," Marc replied as he hugged her and watched them walk out of the waiting room.

Marc sat down in a chair to wait for the doctor to come get him. He dozed on and off while he waited. The doctor came and got Marc around four thirty in the morning and took Marc to Tammy's room. He had Marc wait outside while he went in. "Ms. Sweeney your father is here to see you," the doctor said looking down at Tammy. At first Tammy was taken back by what the doctor said but then told him to let him in.

Marc came through the door and kissed her on the head. "Hey baby, how you feeling. Gave me quite a scare," He said looking down at her. "You told them you were my dad," Tammy said looking at him. "Yeah I hope you don't mind they wouldn't tell me anything unless I told them that," Marc said quietly. "I don't mind you can always be my dad," Tammy said letting tears fall from her eyes. "Aw sweety don't cry," Marc tried to sooth her. "They say I can't have any more kids," Tammy let the words fall from her mouth. "I know but look at it this way you have Dakota and he's not going any where," Marc looked down at her and brushed the tears from her face. "Tammy baby I know you probably don't want to talk about this but honey who did this to you," Marc asked. "I don't want to say, I just want it to go away and forget about it. If I say who did it then I will have to go to court and I don't want to go to court and go through it again," Tammy began to cry. Marc lay on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried. As Tammy drifted back to sleep Marc let his own tears fall as he held her. Tammy snuggled closer to Marc, "Daddy," she whispered in her sleep, but none the less Marc heard her. "Yes baby Daddy's hear and I promise I will never let you be hurt again and one day you will tell me who did this to you and I swear I will make them pay," Marc whispered to her and then drifted off to sleep holding her.


	15. Chapter 15

Tammy lay on the bed in Marc and Sara's room watching TV. It had been a week since the doctor had released her from the hospital and she was feeling a lot better the soreness was almost gone. Kevin and Christy had come by and seen her several times but the one person she thought would come by never did. Marc had told her that he was at the hospital the night of the incident, but he had left really up set.

Sara came in the room carrying a smiling Dakota, "So are you feeling up to going to the show tonight with us," Sara asked sitting down on the bed beside Tammy. "Yeah I think I would love to do that. I'm sick of staring at the same walls," Tammy replied. "Well all right but you might want to get up and get dressed we have to leave in about an hour. Marc will be so surprised to see you there," Sara said as she changed Dakota. Tammy got up and dressed. She put on a pair of jeans and one of Marc's sweat shirts that she had become accustom to wearing since she got out of the hospital.

They arrived at the arena early so they went to look for Marc's dressing room. Tammy was very nervous, she hoped to god that she didn't run into any of evolution. She was beginning to think that this was a bad idea.

Tammy and Sara entered Marc's dressing to find him sitting in a chair with his legs propped up on a table with his eyes closed. Tammy motioned for Sara to let her wake him. She made her way to Marc and then lightly kissed him on the cheek. Marc's eyes flew open and a grin spread across his face. "Baby girl you came," Marc said getting up and hugging her. "Well how long did you think you could keep me away daddy," Tammy said smiling back at him. "Ok now my turn I've been all day with out one of those big hugs," Sara said coming up behind the two of them. Marc hugged her and gave her a big kiss. "Now where's my little man," Marc asked looking down at his wife. "Oh his right there in his chair, do you think I would have forgotten my favorite guy," Sara said laughing as Marc picked up Dakota and made cooing sounds.

Tammy decided to go find Kevin and Christy since Marc told her that Kevin's dressing room was just down the hall. She knocked on the door. "Come in," She heard Kevin say from the other side of the door.

Tammy walked in smiling but stopped and let the smile fall away when she seen who was sitting in the room with Kevin and Christy.

Shawn looked up at Tammy as she walked into the room and felt his heart stop. Christy was the first to speak, "Hey girl your looking good, bought time you got back to your old self." "Yeah I couldn't take sitting in that room one more day," Tammy said looking around the room. "So how are you feeling," Kevin asked feeling the tension between Tammy and Shawn. "Ok a little sore but I'll live," Tammy replied.

"Tammy," Shawn said looking at her as he stood. Tammy took a step back, "Hi Shawn." Shawn approached her slowly hoping that she wouldn't run from him. "I've been so worried about you," Shawn said coming to stand in front of her. "Oh I'm fine," Tammy said swallowing hard, it was so hard for her to breath with him so close.

Shawn couldn't stop him self he reached out for her and pulled her to him hugging her tightly against him. Tammy couldn't think she was surprised by his actions. "God Tammy I love you so much and have missed you just as much," Shawn said as he held her close to him. Him holding her and saying that to her was too much and she cracked.

Tammy shoved at him with all her might and stepped away from him. "Don't ever touch me again," Tammy yelled. Kevin and Christy were both shocked by her sudden out burst, neither made a move or said a word to intervene. "Where were you when I needed you, where were you. Gone you walked away and didn't look back. I was just another great conquest to you the heartbreak kid. I begged you to stay but no you left, left me and your," Tammy stopped before she went too far. The anger was flowing through her veins like fire. "Tammy I said I was sorry," Shawn said as he tried to step closer to her and put his arms around her. Tammy smacked his arms away, "Sorry, whatever Shawn. The sad part is I still love you. I try to hate you for what you did to me. You know I blame you for everything, the hurt I felt for all those months and for coming here. If I was able for one second to hate you I would never have come here and then I wouldn't have been raped and now I can't have kids ever again," Tammy left the words fall from her mouth not caring how hurtful they were. She wanted him to fill the same hurt and pain that she did.

Shawn studied her for a moment and then quietly left, without glancing back at her or Kevin or Christy.

Out side the door he let the tears fall, "I love you and I promise I will make it up to you, I can't live with out you," Shawn placed his hand on the door as he spoke the words and then walked away.

"God Tammy I know your hurting but how could you be such a bitch," Christy said standing up and crossing the room to where Tammy was standing. Tammy just glared at her friend not believing that she was attacking her this way. "Remember I'm the one hurting here," Tammy began to speak. "The one hurting here, I have watched as Shawn cries his eyes out over you," Christy said shaking her head.

"Christy right Tammy you are being a bitch. That man is my friend and I am sick and tired of seeing you step on him as if he's nothing," Kevin came to his feet. "Whatever Kevin did you forget that I was the one he left and with his baby," Tammy yelled back at him. "A baby that he doesn't even know exists. And why is that because you are such a little self centered bitch," Kevin roared.

Tammy looked at Christy hoping that her only friend would come to her aid. "Don't even look at me for help Kevin's right. It's time for you to grow up and quit the poor pitiful me shit," Christy yelled at her friend. Tammy stared at the two of them mouth open, not believing that they where talking to her this way. She turned and left the room.

"Do you think we were to hard on her," Christy asked Kevin. "No she'll be alright, maybe it's what she needed," Kevin replied. "I hope we're right," Christy said walking over and hugging Kevin.

Tammy didn't say another word but turned and left tears running down her face. She made her way back to Marc's room. Tammy burst through the doors crying. She sat on the couch with Sara telling her everything that had just happened. "I'm so sorry honey," Sara said comforting the girl. She could not believe that her friend could be so mean to her especially after what Tammy had just been through. "I just want to go away, get out of here. I don't want to have to see any of them for a long while," Tammy said crying. "Well you know that I was planning on going back to the ranch tomorrow why don't you come with me and I'll make sure Marc doesn't tell them where you've gone," Sara said looking down at the girl crying in her arms. "Really I would love to as long as me and Dakota won't be to much of a burden," Tammy said drying her eyes. "Lord no you wouldn't be a burden," Sara replied.

After the show Marc, Sara, and Tammy headed back to the hotel where Marc called the airport and reserved the tickets for them.

The next day Tammy got on the air plain and didn't look back. Marc told her that he would be there in a couple of weeks. Tammy hugged him and kissed him good by and then left. Marc headed to the arena mad as hell at Kevin and Christy for what they did. He promised that he was not going to say a word about her leaving or where she went. He just hoped that her friends wised up soon and he hoped Shawn pulled himself to gather. He got out of his car and entered the arena, hoping that he didn't see anybody.


	16. Chapter 16

Tammy lay on the bed in Marc and Sara's room watching TV. It had been a week since the doctor had released her from the hospital and she was feeling a lot better the soreness was almost gone. Kevin and Christy had come by and seen her several times but the one person she thought would come by never did. Marc had told her that he was at the hospital the night of the incident, but he had left really up set.

Sara came in the room carrying a smiling Dakota, "So are you feeling up to going to the show tonight with us," Sara asked sitting down on the bed beside Tammy. "Yeah I think I would love to do that. I'm sick of staring at the same walls," Tammy replied. "Well all right but you might want to get up and get dressed we have to leave in about an hour. Marc will be so surprised to see you there," Sara said as she changed Dakota. Tammy got up and dressed. She put on a pair of jeans and one of Marc's sweat shirts that she had become accustom to wearing since she got out of the hospital.

They arrived at the arena early so they went to look for Marc's dressing room. Tammy was very nervous, she hoped to god that she didn't run into any of evolution. She was beginning to think that this was a bad idea.

Tammy and Sara entered Marc's dressing room to find him sitting in a chair with his legs propped up on a table with his eyes closed. Tammy motioned for Sara to let her wake him. She made her way to Marc and then lightly kissed him on the cheek. Marc's eyes flew open and a grin spread across his face. "Baby girl you came," Marc said getting up and hugging her. "Well how long did you think you could keep me away daddy," Tammy said smiling back at him. "Ok now my turn I've been all day with out one of those big hugs," Sara said coming up behind the two of them. Marc hugged her and gave her a big kiss. "Now where's my little man," Marc asked looking down at his wife. "Oh he's right there in his chair, do you think I would have forgotten my favorite guy," Sara said laughing as Marc picked up Dakota and made cooing sounds.

Tammy decided to go find Kevin and Christy since Marc told her that Kevin's dressing room was just down the hall. She knocked on the door. "Come in," She heard Kevin say from the other side of the door.

Tammy walked in smiling but stopped and let the smile fall away when she seen who was sitting in the room with Kevin and Christy.

Shawn looked up at Tammy as she walked into the room and felt his heart stop. Christy was the first to speak, "Hey girl your looking good, bought time you got back to your old self." "Yeah I couldn't take sitting in that room one more day," Tammy said looking around the room. "So how are you feeling," Kevin asked feeling the tension between Tammy and Shawn. "Ok a little sore but I'll live," Tammy replied.

"Tammy," Shawn said looking at her as he stood. Tammy took a step back, "Hi Shawn." Shawn approached her slowly hoping that she wouldn't run from him. "I've been so worried about you," Shawn said coming to stand in front of her. "Oh I'm fine," Tammy said swallowing hard, it was so hard for her to breath with him so close.

Shawn couldn't stop him self he reached out for her and pulled her to him hugging her tightly against him. Tammy couldn't think she was surprised by his actions. "God Tammy I love you so much and have missed you just as much," Shawn said as he held her close to him. Having him hold her and saying that to her was too much and she cracked.

Tammy shoved at him with all her might and stepped away from him. "Don't ever touch me again," Tammy yelled. Kevin and Christy were both shocked by her sudden out burst, neither made a move or said a word to intervene. "Where were you when I needed you, where were you. Gone you walked away and didn't look back. I was just another great conquest to you the heartbreak kid. I begged you to stay but no you left, left me and your," Tammy stopped before she went too far. The anger was flowing through her veins like fire. "Tammy I said I was sorry," Shawn said as he tried to step closer to her and put his arms around her. Tammy smacked his arms away, "Sorry, whatever Shawn. The sad part is I still love you. I try to hate you for what you did to me. You know I blame you for everything, the hurt I felt for all those months and for coming here. If I was able for one second to hate you I would never have come here and then I wouldn't have been raped and now I can't have kids ever again," Tammy let the words fall from her mouth not caring how hurtful they were. She wanted him to fill the same hurt and pain that she did.

Shawn studied her for a moment and then quietly left, without glancing back at her or Kevin or Christy.

Out side the door he let the tears fall, "I love you and I promise I will make it up to you, I can't live with out you," Shawn placed his hand on the door as he spoke the words and then walked away.

"God Tammy I know your hurting but how could you be such a bitch," Christy said standing up and crossing the room to where Tammy was standing. Tammy just glared at her friend not believing that she was attacking her this way. "Remember I'm the one hurting here," Tammy began to speak. "The one hurting here, I have watched as Shawn cries his eyes out over you," Christy said shaking her head.

"Christy's right Tammy you are being a bitch. That man is my friend and I am sick and tired of seeing you step on him as if he's nothing," Kevin came to his feet. "Whatever Kevin did you forget that I was the one he left and with his baby," Tammy yelled back at him. "A baby that he doesn't even know exists. And why is that because you are such a little self centered bitch," Kevin roared.

Tammy looked at Christy hoping that her only friend would come to her aid. "Don't even look at me for help Kevin's right. It's time for you to grow up and quit the poor pitiful me shit," Christy yelled at her friend. Tammy stared at the two of them mouth open, not believing that they where talking to her this way. She turned and left the room.

"Do you think we were to hard on her," Christy asked Kevin. "No she'll be alright, maybe it's what she needed," Kevin replied. "I hope we're right," Christy said walking over and hugging Kevin.

Tammy didn't say another word but turned and left tears running down her face. She made her way back to Marc's room. Tammy burst through the doors crying. She sat on the couch with Sara telling her everything that had just happened. "I'm so sorry honey," Sara said comforting the girl. She could not believe that her friend could be so mean to her especially after what Tammy had just been through. "I just want to go away, get out of here. I don't want to have to see any of them for a long while," Tammy said crying. "Well you know that I was planning on going back to the ranch tomorrow why don't you come with me and I'll make sure Marc doesn't tell them where you've gone," Sara said looking down at the girl crying in her arms. "Really I would love to as long as me and Dakota won't be to much of a burden," Tammy said drying her eyes. "Lord no you wouldn't be a burden," Sara replied.

After the show Marc, Sara, and Tammy headed back to the hotel where Marc called the airport and reserved the tickets for them.

The next day Tammy got on the air plain and didn't look back. Marc told her that he would be there in a couple of weeks. Tammy hugged him and kissed him good by and then left. Marc headed to the arena mad as hell at Kevin and Christy for what they did. He promised that he was not going to say a word about her leaving or where she went. He just hoped that her friends wised up soon and he hoped Shawn pulled himself togather. He got out of his car and entered the arena, hoping that he didn't see anybody.


	17. Chapter 17

Marc walked to his dressing room and sat down with a heavy sigh. He heard a knock at his door and ran a hand through his hair, all he wanted to do was sit down for a few minutes and enjoy some piece and quiet. Already he was missing Sara, Tammy, and little Dakota and they had just left. The knock came again. "Come in," He finally said.

Christy stuck her head through the door, "Hey have you seen Tammy." "No," Marc said not looking at her; cause he was still mad over what her and Kevin had did to Tammy. "That's strange I thought for sure she would be here. I just wanted to talk to her, me and Kevin were kind of hard on her yesterday and I wanted to apologize," Christy said standing in the doorway. "Yeah I know and I for one wouldn't blame her for disappearing after what you two said to her, now if you don't mind I want to be alone," Marc said getting up and closing the door in Christy's face.

Christy just stood for a second looking at the door before turning and walking off in search of Kevin. She found him sitting in the cafeteria with Shawn.

Kevin watched Christy enter and she looked to be deep in thought. "What's the matter," Kevin asked as she sat down at the table. "Well I tried to look for Tammy and I can't find her anywhere," Christy said looking over at Kevin. "Did you check with Marc," Kevin asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah and she wasn't there. Plus Marc shut his door in my face," Christy said. Kevin looked at her with bewildered look, "He shut the door in your face," Kevin went on to ask. "Yeah and I don't think he wanted to talk to me to begin with," Christy said.

Shawn sat listening to the two talking. "So when was the last time you seen her," he asked. "Well yesterday in Kevin's dressing room right after you left," Christy said looking at Shawn. "Maybe she was upset with me, so she's hiding out," Shawn said looking at Christy. "Well I know she was upset and that's why I wanted to find her, to apologize," Christy said looking down at her hands. "To apologize, what for I was the one that upset her," Shawn said looking from Christy to Kevin.

"Well see that's the thing," Kevin said shifting in his seat. "What," Shawn said. "Well we were kind of pissed off at how she spoke to you and we went off on her after you left," Kevin said looking over at his friend. "You what," Shawn said a little to loudly. "Yeah and she left and we haven't heard from her since," Tammy said. "Jesus Christ why did you do that. She's not like you or me she's sensitive. I understood, believe me if I didn't think she had a right to talk to me that I way I would have handled it, you had no right. God only knows where she's gone to," Shawn said with a heavy sigh.

"Look she probably is just hiding out in the hotel, she'll come around," Christy said hoping to reassure Shawn. Christy hoped that she was right she felt really bad about what her and Kevin had said to Tammy. "You better hope so," Shawn turned angrily and walked out of the room.

Tammy rounded the backside of the car and got her bag. She turned and looked at the house it was huge. The front porch ran the whole length of the house. "Well let's get you guys settled in to your new home," Sara said coming to stand beside Tammy.

Tammy followed Sara into the house. Sara took her up stares and to a room that had a baby bed and changing table. There were shelves placed around the room that were filled with all kinds of toys and stuff animals. The walls were a soft shade of blue and had little airplanes and clouds on them. Sara carried a sleeping Dakota to the bed and laid him down placing a blanket over him. Then quietly the two stepped back into the hall and closed the door.

Sara turned to Tammy to find her crying, "What are you crying for honey, I hope that its ok. I called and had it set up yesterday by the people that take care of the house while Marc and me are away. Please tell me that you like it," Sara said as she looked at Tammy. "Oh Sara I love it, I'm crying because it's so beautiful. Also because well after my parents died nothing felt or seemed right anymore. My home that I had grew up in didn't feel like a home and now with you and Marc I for the first in years really feel like I'm at home, here," Tammy said placing her had over her heart. "You and Marc came into my life and my child's life and filled a hole that was there, and I thank you and love you both so much for that," Tammy wrapped her arms around Sara and hugged her.

"Ok now you have me crying, but Tammy the same goes to you and Dakota as well and I'm glad that you are allowing me and Marc to be apart of your life. Now how about I take you to your room so that we can get changed and have some dinner," Sara said turning and leading Tammy to a door just down the hall from the baby's. "Alright you get settled in and then come down and we'll get dinner started and I'll show you the rest of the house.

Tammy walked into her room and looked around taking in the beauty of it. The walls were a pale blue and the curtains that were hanging in the window were white and frilly and had little blue flowers dotting it. The bed was huge; it sat in the middle of the room. The canopy was white and the frame itself was a soft pine color, it was breath taking. Tammy finished her assessment of the room and put her things away and headed down stairs.

Sara took Tammy on a tour of the house, showing her all the rooms. Tammy was excited to see that there was a pool off the back of the house. Her and Sara ate on the deck and then turned in for the night.

Every day after that was spent playing with Dakota, watching him grow. Sara treated Tammy like a daughter and Tammy looked at Sara as a mother. The bond grew and strengthened with each passing day.

The few times that Marc was home were filled with laughter. After everyone went to bed except for Marc and Tammy he would ask her the same thing, was she ever going to talk to Shawn and let him know about Dakota, and Tammy gave him the same answer every time, a simple no.

At night Tammy still cried, she wanted Shawn to be there but she couldn't help wondering if he would walk away again. The first time was hard enough but to go through it a second time would be too much. And like every night she did what she had done for the past month she sat in the window with knees to her chest hands clasped around them and her head on the window looking out with silent tears sliding down her face. She missed her friend and most of all she missed Shawn.


	18. Chapter 18

Shawn sat in his room listening to the radio blaring in the background and silently pilled the label on the bottle in front of him. Two months, two months she had be gone, he let the thought spin in his head. Why did she have to run? With that thought he took a healthy swig from the bottle and then sat it down on the table.

Every night he sat and thought about her leaving and drank him self-blind. During the day he felt as if he was missing some important piece to the puzzle that he was over looking. Its like it was there in front of him but he couldn't place his finger on it. His mind tried to grab it but never could. So much like to night he drank and drank.

He thought about Kevin and Christy. He wanted to know why they were so hard on Tammy but all he ever got out of them was, she's just not being fair and its not right, but there had to be more to it. Kevin never was the type to care about fairness, it was always life's not fair, but this time Kevin was down right angry about it and that just didn't hold water.

Then his thoughts turned to Christy and the fact that she had a baby by either Chris or Adam and neither one of them seemed to care. Hell if it were him, he would move heaven and earth to find out if it was his, but not those two they hung out with Christy and Kevin as if nothing was out of place. It was like the thought of being a father hadn't affected them and then on top of that the baby had been gone for two months and you would think Christy would be a bundle of nerves but she wasn't. Hell when the other women around there didn't get to see their children they cried all the time about how much they missed them but not Christy.

That thought twisted around in his mind as Shawn stared at the bottle in front of him and then it hit him. Unless it wasn't her child, unless she wasn't the mother, could it be. "God damnit," Shawn hissed as he threw the bottle across the room.

Shawn stormed from his room and headed down the hall to Kevin's where he planned on not leaving until he had some answers. He came to Kevin's door and pounded on it, "Open the fucking door," He roared. Kevin yanked open the door and stared openly at his friend who was seething with anger. "What in the hell," Kevin finally managed to say.

"Out of my way I have questions and they better damn well get answered," Shawn said as he shoved past Kevin. He entered the room and spotted Christy sitting on the bed. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her, " tell me damn you, tell me the truth," Shawn said. Christy shivered from the anger that dripped from his voice. Kevin grabbed Shawn shoving him away from Christy.

"Damnit you son of a bitch, don't ever lay your hands on her again. What in the hell is wrong with you?" Kevin said through clinched teeth as he stared down at his friend. Shawn looked from Kevin to Christy before he spoke, "I want to know about the baby," Shawn said looking pointedly at Christy.

"What about the baby," Christy stuttered. "Cut the crap that baby hasn't been hear for two months and you Chris or Adam don't act a bit bothered by it," Shawn said seething with anger. Christy didn't know what to do she felt trapped, "I don't understand what you're talking about Shawn," she said looking at him. "Ok then fine let me put it to you this way. That baby disappeared the same time that Tammy did," Shawn said eyeballing Kevin and Christy.

Kevin cut a glance toward Christy before he spoke, "Christy its time to tell him the truth," he stated as he looked at her. "But Kevin," Christy said preparing to plead with him to keep Tammy's secret. "NO damnit enough is enough, this should have been done along time ago. No you tell him or I will," Kevin said turning to look at Shawn.

Christy slowly turned her gaze to Shawn. Yes it was time to tell him the truth, I just hope Tammy will forgive me, Christy thought to her self before she spoke. "Sit down Shawn, and don't say a word before I'm through. If I have to do this your going to understand all the why or how comes," Christy said as she watched Shawn sit down.

Shawn sat down and looked at Christy, swallowed anticipating the words not yet spoken. "You remember when you stayed with Tammy right," Shawn shook his head it recognition. "Well Tammy feel deeply in love with you. When you left she was devastated and changed. It was like she was lost, she ached every night. I tried to get her to shake it off but there was no use, I tried to talk her into going to the cave but she steadfastly refused," Christy took a deep breath as she looked at Shawn. He sat there motionless, hanging on her every word.

Shawn memory flooded with images as soon as Christy mentioned the cave. The memory washed over him causing his heart to pound faster and then a single tear slid from his eye.

Christy caught the far away look in his eyes like he was reliving something unforgettable. "Well any way time passed, and during that time she began to change and then finally one day she went to the doctor," Christy stopped when she noticed Shawn sit bolt upright in his chair, she only waited a moment before she went on. "The doctor told her she was pregnant," Christy didn't go on she wanted to let Shawn take in everything she had said.

Her words slammed into his brain like a battering ram. If he had had the slightest buzz before coming here it was gone now. She was pregnant, the words washed over him filling up every corner of his mind. The baby, the one he had held was his, his son. His son the phrase kept dancing across his mind. He looked up at Christy urging her with his eyes to go on.

Christy looked at Shawn and swallowed preparing to go on but was stopped short by Kevin. "I can take it from here. You see when you left and didn't take her with you she felt unwanted by you. In her eyes she took your leaving, as she was a burden on you. And it scared her to think that you would view her child your son in the same light," Kevin said with a heavy sigh.

Shawn sat quite for a moment letting the words sink in. "But it wasn't true, I didn't think she would be a burden on me. Jesus I love her, I didn't take her because I thought it would be unfair to her," Shawn said as tears streamed freely down his hard face. Not only had he lost Tammy he had lost his son.

"Did you even bother to ask her," Christy spit out angry with him for the hurt he caused on her friend and for being so utterly stupid. "No I didn't, I just thought it was for the best. But I was planning on coming back, I called, I fucking called for Christ's sake. Every day I called and every day I received no answered," Shawn said to her friend.

Christy couldn't help but notice the sorrow that filled his voice with each word he spoke. "I love her and if given the chance I will love that baby," Shawn said not caring that his voice cracking from the tears. "If only we knew where she was," Kevin said taking a seat on the bed.

"You mean you don't know," Shawn said looking at his friend. "No we don't," Christy said looking at him. "But I would almost bet who does," Kevin said looking between the two of them. "Who," both said echoing each other as the looked at Kevin. "Marc," Kevin let the name slide easily from his mouth.

Shawn stood up to head for the door but was stopped by Kevin, "Now don't go all half cocked after Marc. You know Marc as well as I do you want get a damn thing from the man going in there the way you are now, let me deal with Marc," Kevin stated looking down at his friend.

Shawn looked at him before agreeing to let him handle Marc. He then said good night and went back to his room where he could be alone. He pulled a chair up by the window and looked out at the night. "Where ever you are Tammy. I will find you and my son, and then we will become a family if I have to drag you kicking a screaming to the alter," Shawn said as the tears rolled down his face.


End file.
